Eye of the Tiger DE
by MM-UP
Summary: Eine weitere Leiche auf Mauras Autopsietisch. Um zu verstehen, wie der junge Mann mit dem Tiger-Tattoo dort gelandet ist, muss man weit in die Vergangenheit zurückgehen... (Diese Geschichte gibt es auf Deutsch und auf Englisch, und ich werde versuchen, bis zum 17.6. jede Woche ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen). COMPLETE
1. Prolog

**Eye of the Tiger DE**

_You're about to read the German version of this story. If you'd prefer to read it in English, go to my profile page and look for a fic called "Eye of the Tiger EN"._

_(Das hier ist die deutsche Version von "Eye of the Tiger". Wenn ihr die Geschichte auf Englisch lesen wollt, geht auf meine Profilseite und sucht nach "Eye of the Tiger EN")._

* * *

**Prolog**

**Rating:** Erstmal K

**Disclaimer: **Keiner der in dieser Geschichte erwähnten Filme, Songs oder Fernsehserien-Figuren gehört mir, nur Christian Schulze, seine Eltern und seine Großeltern sind meine eigenen Charaktere. Sie basieren nicht auf realen (lebenden oder toten) Personen, d.h. falls euch Christians Oma verdächtig an eure fiese Großtante erinnert, ist das purer Zufall ;-).

**Anmerkungen:  
**- Ich entschuldige mich jetzt schon mal für alle Rechtschreibfehler, historischen oder politischen Ungenauigkeiten.  
- In dieser Geschichte spielen neben Rizzoli & Isles & Co. auch einige Figuren aus der Serie "Mord mit Aussicht" mit (wer's nicht kennt: Google fragen :).  
- Ich werde versuchen, bis zum 17. 6. 2014 (Ausstrahlung der ersten Folge der 5. Rizzoli & Isles - Staffel im US-Fernsehen) jede Woche ein neues Kapitel dieser Geschichte hochzuladen.

* * *

-Bremen, Deutschland, 1970-

"Mami?"

"Ja?"

"Wieso haben die Kinder aus meiner Klasse alle einen Papa, und ich nicht?"

"Du hast auch einen Papa, Elisa. Jedes Kind hat einen Vater."

"Aber wo ist mein Papa?"

"In Amerika."

"Amerika!" Elisa machte große Augen. "Können wir da hinfahren und ihn besuchen?"

Katharina Schulze seufzte leise und strich ihre Tochter über die blonden Haare. "Vielleicht in ein paar Jahren, wenn du größer bist."

1974 wurde Deutschland Fußballweltmeister, Elisa Schulze feierte ihren zehnten Geburstag und fragte ihre Mutter nochmal, wann sie denn endlich nach Amerika fahren würden. Sie erhielt die gleiche ausweichende Antwort wie vier Jahre zuvor und fragte nie wieder nach.

1989, gut zwei Wochen nach dem Fall der Berliner Mauer und zwei Tage, nachdem sie von der Schwangerschaft ihrer Tochter erfahren hatte, starb Katharina Schulze bei einem Autounfall. Ein halbes Jahr später kam ich zur Welt: Christian Schulze, 50 Zentimeter groß und 3480 Gramm schwer.

Als wir in der Schule über die Zeit nach dem 2. Weltkrieg sprachen, erzählte mir meine Mutter von meinem amerikanischen Großvater. Besonders viel wusste sie nicht über ihn, da sie ihn selbst nie kennengelernt und deshalb nur wiedergeben konnte, was ihre Mutter- also meine Oma- ihr erzählt hatte. Demnach hatte mein Opa blonde Haare gehabt, auf den Vornamen Ryan oder Brian gehört und war Fan einer Sportmannschaft gewesen, die irgendwas mit roten Socken zu tun hatte.

Ich glaube eigentlich nicht an Zufälle, aber ausgerechnet am nächsten Tag las ich in der Zeitung einen Artikel über ein Baseball-Team namens Boston Red Sox, das irgendeinen wichtigen Titel gewonnen hatte. Womit ich bei meiner derzeitigen Position wäre: Ich sitze in einem Flugzeug ein paar Tausend Meter über dem Atlantik, und in etwa fünf Stunden werde ich in Boston landen und versuchen, jemanden zu finden, der vielleicht meinen Großvater kannte... oder sogar Ryan/Brian persönlich, wenn er denn noch lebt.

* * *

**Anmerkung: **Reviews sind toll ;)


	2. Kapitel 1

**Eye of the Tiger DE**

**Kapitel 1**

**Rating: **K+

**A/N zu Lee Thompson Young **(RIP) *Spoiler für die letzte Folge der 4. Staffel*: Das kann sich im Verlauf dieser Geschichte noch ändern, aber für dieses Kapitel halte ich mich erstmal an die "offizielle" Version, nach der Detective Barry Frost im Urlaub ist. Wer damit ein Problem hat, klickt jetzt am besten auf den Zurück-Pfeil und sucht sich eine andere Geschichte aus.

* * *

-Boston Police Department, USA, 2014-

"Wo?... Okay, danke, wir sind in fünf Minuten da."

Detective Frankie Rizzoli schwang seine Beine vom Schreibtisch auf den Boden und stand auf. "Wo fahren wir denn hin?"

"_Du_ fährst überhaupt nirgendwo hin. _Wir_, das heißt Korsak und ich, fahren zu der Leiche, die jemand in der Nähe von Boston Common gefunden hat", bremste Jane Rizzoli den Enthusiasmus ihres Bruders, bevor sie ebenfalls aufstand. "Kommst du, Vince?"

"Warte mal kurz." Seargeant Detective Vince Korsak drehte sich zu Frankie um: "Hast du bei der Drogenfahndung gerade einen Fall zu bearbeiten?"

"Äh, nein..."

"Sehr gut, dann kommst du mit uns. Drei Paar Augen sehen mehr als zwei, und da Frost zur Zeit im Urlaub ist-"

"Sollten wir nicht vorher Martinez fragen?", unterbrach Jane ihren ehemaligen Partner. "Technisch gesehen ist er immer noch Frankies Chef..."

Frankie griff nach seinem Handy und drückte eine Kurzwahltaste. "Hey, hier ist Frankie... Ach, Sie wissen schon davon?... Oh, okay. Ähm, viel Spaß beim Mittagessen." Er legte auf und steckte das Handy wieder in die Halterung an seinem Gürtel. "Martinez hat heute Morgen bei Cavanaugh angerufen und gefragt, ob die Mordkommission nicht eine Beschäftigung für 'den anderen Rizzoli' hätte, weil ich bei der Drogenfahndung anscheinend alle in den Wahnsinn treibe."

"Mach dir nicht draus, Martinez hat einfach was gegen Rizzolis", tröstete Jane ihren Bruder. Zu ihrer Überraschung wich dieser ihrem Blick aus und- _ist er gerade rot geworden? Das passiert ihm doch sonst nie! _"Frankie?"

"Ich glaube, es liegt nicht an meinem Namen, sondern daran, was gestern passiert ist", murmelte Frankie in Richtung seiner Schreibtischplatte (der Tisch gehörte eigentlich Barry Frost, aber der war ja gerade nicht da). "Ich hab mit einem Kollegen gewettet, dass ich, wenn ich fünf Minuten lang von meinem Platz aus Papierkugeln Richtung Papierkorb werfe, diesen Papierkorb mindestens zehnmal treffe."

"Und?"

"Ich hab neunmal den Papierkorb getroffen... und einmal den Hintern von Martinez, der leider gerade in dem Moment zur Tür reinkam."

"Autsch." Jane verzog das Gesicht.

"Genau. Könnten wir jetzt also bitten fahren, bevor mein Chef von Essen zurückkommt und mich erschießt?"

* * *

-Boston Common, ein paar Minuten später-

Die Detectives wurden von einer sehr großen (und vor allem sehr lauten) Zuschauermenge empfangen. Zum Glück blieben alle brav hinter dem gelben Absperrband stehen, aber der Lärm... "Wie zur Hölle soll ich bei dem Krach arbeiten?", kommentierte Frankie die Situation, doch Jane grinste nur: "Wart's ab."

Die Geschwister sahen zu, wie Korsak sich etwas gerader hinstellte, die Arme verschränkte und die Zuschauer böse anfunkelte. "Okay, wer von euch hat die Leiche gefunden oder kann mir sonst irgendwas Nützliches erzählen?"

Weiter hinten in der Menge hob eine junge Frau mit kurzen dunklen Haaren die Hand. Der glatzköpfige Mann neben ihr folgte ihrem Beispiel und streckte einen bunten Regenschirm in die Luft.

"Gut, ihr zwei bleibt hier und erzählt uns, was ihr wisst. Die anderen verschwinden bitte, das hier ist ein Tatort."

* * *

Die Zuschauer meckerten ein bisschen, befolgten aber die Anweisung. Gerade als der letzte Neugierige verschwunden war, bog ein blauer Toyota um die Straßenecke und parkte neben Janes Auto. "Der Doc ist da", stellte Frankie das Offensichtliche fest, als besagter "Doc" aus dem Toyota stieg. "Und sie hat mal wieder so Absätze an, auf denen außer ihr kein Mensch laufen kann."

"Eifersüchtig?", neckte Jane ihren Bruder. "Maura würde dir bestimmt Unterricht im Stöckelschuh-Laufen geben, wenn du sie nett fragst..."

"Sehr witzig, _Janey._" Frankie stapfte hinüber zu Korsak, während Jane ihrer Freundin entgegenging. "Hey. Es kann sein, dass Frankie dich irgendwann in den nächsten Tagen fragt, ob du ihm nicht das Laufen auf Stöckelschuhen beibringen kannst."

Dr Maura Isles runzelte die Stirn: "Ist Frankie etwa transsexuell?"

"Was? Nein! Also, nicht dass ich wüsste... Maura, das war ein Witz. Frankie will genauso wenig lernen, auf Zehn-Zentimeter-Absätzen zu laufen, wie ich mit dir ins Bett will."

"Wir haben aber doch schon öfter zusammen in einem Bett geschlafen; war dir das unangenehm? Wenn du das nächste Mal bei mir übernachtest, kannst du gerne das Bett für dich allein haben, ich schlafe dann im Gästezimmer..."

Jane legte ihrer Freundin einen Arm um die Schultern. "Maur, so hab ich das nicht gemeint. Ich habe überhaupt nichts dagegen, mit dir _im gleichen Bett _zu schlafen; ich will bloß nicht _mit dir _schlafen, weil ich nämlich nicht auf Frauen stehe, auch wenn das halbe BPD vom Gegenteil überzeugt ist."

"Verstehe." Maura befreite sich aus der Umarmung und duckte sich unter dem gelben Absperrband hindurch. "Seargeant Korsak, Frankie, was haben wir?"

"Ein Weißer, männlich, hat 'ne ganze Menge Blut verloren", berichtete Korsak und rief gleich darauf, "Aua!", als ihm Jane einen Ellenbogen in die Rippen stieß. "Wofür war das denn?"

"Das ist kein Blut, sondern eine verdächtige rotbraune Flüssigkeit"- Jane malte mit den Fingern Gänsefüßchen in die Luft- "bis Maura es im Labor untersucht und feststellt, dass es tatsächlich Blut ist."

Dr Isles sah von der Leiche hoch. "Danke für die Unterstützung, Detective."

"Keine Ursache."

"In diesem Fall ist es allerdings durchaus wahrscheinlich, dass es sich um Blut handelt, da der Oberkörper unseres Opfers einige große Stichwunden aufweist. Genaueres kann ich aber wirklich erst nach den Laboruntersuchungen und der Autopsie sagen."

* * *

Maura erhob sich und bedeutete den Technikern, den Toten in den Kleinbus der Gerichtsmedizin zu verladen. Dabei rutschte unter der Jacke der Leiche etwas Rechteckiges hervor, das Frankie schnell aufhob und zu seinen Kollegen brachte. "Seine Brieftasche."

"Gut, die sollte uns verraten, wer der Typ ist." Korsak zog ein paar Dollarscheine aus der Brieftasche, betrachtete sie und steckte sie wieder zurück. Als nächstes nahm er sich ein Plastikkärtchen mit einem Foto darauf vor, das offensichtlich den toten jungen Mann zeigte. "Christian Schulze."

"Häh, wo?" Frankie guckte verwirrt, und Jane verdrehte die Augen über seine dumme Frage, bevor sie sich wieder auf Korsak und die Brieftasche konzentrierte. "Also ist er Deutscher?"

"Nicht unbedingt", ertönte Mauras Stimme von hinten. "Er könnte auch Österreicher oder Schweizer sein oder - Seargeant Korsak, was ist los?"

"Ich versuche diese kleine Schrift hier zu lesen, aber meine Lesebrille liegt leider im Büro", erklärte der grauhaarige Detective, während er mit zusammengekniffenen Augen auf die Karte in seiner Hand starrte. "Sie haben aber bestimmt bessere Augen als ich, Dr Isles - können Sie lesen, was da über dem Foto steht?" Er gab ihr die kleine Karte.

"Da steht 'Personalausweis'."

"Personal-was?"

"Auf Englisch würde man 'Identity card' sagen."

"Und in der Zeile darüber?"

"Bundesrepublik Deutschland." Der Anblick der drei verwirrten Detectives machte Maura klar, dass sie diesen Teil ebenfalls übersetzen musste. "Federal Republic of Germany."

"Wow, das hatte ich noch nie - die Opfer in meinen anderen Fällen waren alle amerikanische Staatsbürger. Ich weiß nicht mal, was wir in so einer Situation alles beachten müssen", gab Jane zu.

"Wir fahren zurück ins Boston PD und lassen Cavanaugh den ganzen Politik-Quatsch erledigen - die Deutsche Botschaft anrufen und was sonst noch so alles getan werden muss. Sobald das OK von oben kommt, können wir dann ganz normal ermitteln, also unsere beiden Zeugen befragen, Mister Schulze sezieren und so weiter. Apropos sezieren - wollen Sie mit uns zurückfahren, Doc?"

"Danke für das Angebot, aber ich fahre bei der Leiche mit, und-" sie sah Jane direkt an- "es ist sinnlos, in die Autopsie reinzuplatzen, bevor ich mit allen Untersuchungen fertig bin. Das bringt mich nicht dazu, schneller zu arbeiten."

* * *

Korsak stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus, als der weiße Kleinbus weggefahren war. "Rizzoli, was hast du ihr getan?"

"Ich? Gar nichts! Wieso denken die Leute jedes Mal, wenn Maura schlechte Laune hat, dass ich daran schuld bin? Jungs, ich weiß echt nicht, was mit ihr los ist - vielleicht PMS, vielleicht hat sie keine Schuhe gefunden, die wirklich zu ihrem Kleid passen..." **...**_oder vielleicht ist sie beleidigt, weil ich nicht mit ihr schlafen will. Aber wieso sollte sie das wollen? Sie steht doch auf Männer, so wie ich... oder?_

* * *

**A/N: **Nächste Woche gibt's ein neues Kapitel. Bis dahin dürft ihr mir gerne mitteilen (per Review oder PM), was ihr bis jetzt über diese Geschichte denkt :).


	3. Kapitel 2

**Eye of the Tiger DE**

**Kapitel 2**

**Rating: **T, weil in diesem Kapitel Sex, Drugs & Rock'n Roll erwähnt werden (das heißt, eigentlich nur die ersten beiden)

**A/N: **Wie versprochen, das nächste Kapitel von Eye of the Tiger :)

* * *

"Maura?" Jane blieb in der Labortür stehen; normalerweise wäre sie schnurstracks in den Raum marschiert, doch an diesem Tag hatte sie noch die Worte ihrer Freundin im Ohr ("Es ist sinnlos, in die Autopsie reinzuplatzen, bevor ich mit allen Untersuchungen fertig bin"). "Ich weiß, du wolltest nicht gestört werden, aber-"

"Komm ruhig rein; ich darf noch gar nicht mit der Autopsie anfangen, bevor Cavanaugh den ganzen 'Politik-Quatsch' erledigt hat."

"Doktor Isles, hast du gerade Anführungsstriche in die Luft gemalt?", fragte Jane gespielt schockiert. "Wir verbringen echt zu viel Zeit miteinander, du guckst dir schon alle meine schlechten Gewohnheiten ab..."

"Nicht alle", verbesserte Maura mit erhobenem Zeigefinger. "Ich bin noch nicht so tief gesunken, dass ich beim Baseball-Gucken die Füße auf den Couchtisch lege und mit Popcorn nach dem Fernseher werfe, wenn mir eine Entscheidung des Schiedsrichters nicht gefällt."

"Beim Baseball heißt der Typ Umpire, nicht Schiedsrichter", war das Erste, was Jane dazu einfiel. _Das sollte sie langsam wirklich wissen, wir haben doch zusammen genug Baseball-Spiele geguckt._

"Wie auch immer."

"Und was du da gerade beschrieben hast, sind keine schlechten Angewohnheiten - das ist meine Art, mich zu entspannen."

"Könntest du dich nicht auf eine Art entspannen, bei der ich hinterher nicht mein ganzes Wohnzimmer staubsaugen muss?"

Jane zuckte die Achseln. "Klar. Ein paar Gläser Tequila sollten auch funktionieren."

"Ich dachte eigentlich eher an Meditation-"

"Nur wenn ich beim Meditieren auf meinen Sandsack einschlagen darf."

"... oder auch Geschlechtsverkehr."

"Maura!"

Senior Criminalist Susie Chang, die ein paar Meter entfernt irgendetwas unter dem Mikroskop betrachtete, sah erschrocken auf: "Detective?"

"Alles okay, Susie, Sie können weiterarbeiten", versicherte ihr Jane.

"Na, wenn Sie das sagen..." Die Kriminaltechnikerin wandte sich mit einem Achselzucken wieder ihrem Mikroskop zu, und Jane drehte sich zurück zu ihrer Freundin. "Können wir mal kurz in dein Büro gehen?"

"Warum?"

"Maura."

"...Okay."

* * *

Jane schloss die Bürotür hinter sich, lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen dagegen und setzte ihre beste Böser-Cop-Miene auf. "Doktor Isles, willst du mit mir schlafen?"

Maura blinzelte. "Wie bitte?"

"Heute Morgen am Tatort hab ich dir gesagt, dass ich nicht mit dir ins Bett will, und seitdem bist du ganz komisch."

Die Gerichtsmedizinerin legte den Kopf schief. "Definiere komisch."

"So als wärst du richtig beleidigt - oder sauer -, dass ich nicht mit dir schlafen will."

"Letzte Nacht habe ich von dir geträumt." Diesmal war es Jane, die verwirrt blinzelte; mit so einem abrupten Themawechsel hatte sie nicht gerechnet. "Und... äh... was habe ich gemacht? In deinem Traum, meine ich?"

-Flashback (Mauras Traum)-

"Jane? Ich bin's."

Detective Rizzoli antwortete nicht, oder falls doch, wurde ihre Antwort vom Rauschen des Wassers in der Dusche übertönt.

Bis hierher war der Traum vollkommen realistisch - Maura war im echten Leben sogar schon mit genau dieser Situation konfrontiert worden. Damals war sie in die Küche gegangen, hatte sich einen Tee gekocht und geduldig gewartet, bis ihre Freundin aus dem Badezimmer kam (was nicht lange gedauert hatte, da Jane Rizzoli fast nie länger als 10 Minuten unter der Dusche verbrachte).

Doch das hier war ein Traum, und im Traum tat selbst eine Doktor Isles Dinge, die sie im echten Leben niemals getan hätte. Dinge wie sich bis auf die Unterwäsche auszuziehen, auf Zehenspitzen ins Bad zu schleichen und zu ihrer Freundin in die Duschkabine zu schlüpfen. Jane sprang vor Schreck fast an die Decke und drehte sich wütend zu dem Eindringling um, doch bevor sie sich beschweren konnte...

-Flashback Ende-

"Woah... du... du hast mich... _geküsst_?!"

Ein Nicken.

"Und... hab ich dich zurückgeküsst?" Jane war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das wirklich wissen wollte, aber ihre Neugier war stärker als die Angst vor der Antwort auf ihre Frage.

"Zuerst warst du zu geschockt, um zu reagieren, aber dann..." Maura trat ein paar Schritte auf ihre Freundin zu und spähte zwischen ihren Wimpern hindurch zu Jane hoch. "Detective Rizzoli, seit diesem Traum frage ich mich - kannst du wirklich so gut küssen oder war das nur ein Produkt meiner Fantasie?"

"Ähhh..." Jane hätte gern eine geistreiche Antwort gegeben, aber der kleine Teil ihres Gehirns, der im Moment noch funktionierte, beschäftigte sich gerade mit der Frage, welche Farbe denn eigentlich Mauras Augen hatten: _Hellbraun? Oder doch eher grünlich? Irgendwie beides, und mit kleinen goldenen Flecken drin..._

_Wvvvvvt!_

Die beiden sprangen auseinander, als hätte sie ein elektrischer Schlag getroffen, und Jane griff nach ihrem vibrierenden Handy. "Korsak. Wir sollen raufkommen, im Konferenzraum sitzt ein Typ von der Deutschen Botschaft."

"Schon? Das ging ja schnell."

"Hm."

* * *

Fünf sehr unangenehme Minuten später betraten Jane und Maura einen der Konferenzräume des BPD, in dem sich bereits vier Personen befanden: Lieutenant Sean Cavanaugh, Seargeant Detective Vince Korsak, ein korpulenter blonder Mann im Anzug und eine dunkelhaarige junge Frau, die Jane irgendwie bekannt vorkam.

Cavanaugh übernahm die Vorstellung: "Detective Jane Rizzoli, Doktor Maura Isles, unsere Gerichtsmedizinerin - Alois Huber vom deutschen Konsulat hier in Boston und Bärbel Schmied, die Christian Schulzes Leiche gefunden hat."

* * *

**A/N: **Die Deutsche Botschaft in den USA sitzt in Washington D.C., aber in Boston gibt es tatsächlich ein deutsches Konsulat. Irgendwie logisch, dass deshalb nicht extra ein Botschafts-Mitarbeiter aus D.C. eingeflogen wird, wenn in Boston ein toter Deutscher auftaucht, oder?


	4. Kapitel 3

**Eye of the Tiger DE**

**Kapitel 3 **(oder eigentlich der zweite Teil von Kapitel 2, weil das so lang war)

Bei dem nun folgenden 'Politik-Quatsch' hörte Jane nur mit halbem Ohr zu und zuckte deshalb ein bisschen zusammen, als Cavanaugh plötzlich ihren Namen sagte. "Rizzoli, Vince, haben Sie noch Fragen an Mister Huber?"

"Nein, Sir."

"Okay, dann bringe ich ihn jetzt nach unten." Der Lieutenant stand auf, und der blonde Herr Huber tat es ihm gleich. "Grüß Gott."

* * *

"_Was_ hat der gerade gesagt?", fragte Korsak, als Cavanaugh und Huber den Raum verlassen hatten.

"Grüß Gott. Das ist sozusagen die bayrische Version von Auf Wiedersehen", erklärte Bärbel Schmied. "Es kann aber auch Guten Morgen, Guten Tag oder Gute Nacht bedeuten, je nachdem, wann man es sagt."

_Na toll, noch so ein Genie - dabei habe ich doch schon eins... _Jane warf einen kurzen Blick auf Maura und räusperte sich. "Miss Schmied - oder Mrs.?"

"Miss. Ich bin nicht verheiratet."

"Okay. Brauchen Sie einen Dolmetscher?"

"Nein, ich denke, ich schaffe es alleine."

"Gut, dann erzählen Sie uns mal, wie Sie die Leiche gefunden haben."

"Ich habe bei einem Preisausschreiben eine Reise an die Ostküste der USA gewonnen - Washington D.C., Boston, New York. Heute Morgen war ich mit meiner Reisegruppe auf dem Weg vom Hotel in diesen Park-"

"Boston Common?"

"Genau, und da sah ich plötzlich Christian auf dem Bürgersteig liegen."

"Christian? Sie kannten ihn?"

"Wir sind zusammen zur Schule gegangen. Er war in meiner Klasse, obwohl er zwei Jahre jünger war als ich."

"Wie würden Sie ihn beschreiben?"

Die junge Frau zuckte die Achseln. "Unauffällig. Er hatte gute Noten, war aber kein Streber, kam mit allen in der Klasse gut aus... Ich hätte ihn wahrscheinlich nach dem Ende meiner Schulzeit bald vergessen, wenn er nicht eines Tages mit einem Tiger-Tattoo ins Klassenzimmer gekommen wäre. Meinte, das hätte irgendwas mit seinem neuen Lieblingsfilm zu tun."

Man sah beinahe den Rauch über Korsaks Kopf aufsteigen, so angestrengt dachte der grauhaarige Detective nach. "Ein Tiger aus einem Film... Shir Khan aus dem Dschungelbuch?"

"Vielleicht ist der Tiger in dem Film gar nicht zu sehen, sondern es wird nur über ihn geredet?", schlug Maura vor.

"Wir sollten unsere Jobs tauschen, Doc, Sie sind ein besserer Detective als ich." Korsak zog ungläubig die Augenbrauen hoch, als er die drei verwirrten Gesichter am Tisch bemerkte. "Okay, ihr seid wahrscheinlich alle zu jung, um den Film zu kennen. Rocky, Teil drei? It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight, risin' up to the challenge of our rival..."

"Das klingt logisch", stimmte Bärbel zu. "Christian war schon eine Weile total fasziniert von der amerikanischen Kultur, als er sich dieses Tattoo hat stechen lassen."

Korsak kritzelte diese Information in sein Notizbuch und fragte dann: "Wissen Sie, ob es irgendwelche nahen Verwandten gibt, die wir benachrichtigen müssen?"

"Christian war Einzelkind, sein Vater ist unbekannt, und seine Mutter Elisa lebt irgendwo in Florida, soweit ich weiß."

"Florida? Ich kenne einen Detective beim Orlando Police Department." Jane wechselte einen Blick mit Korsak, und der ältere Detective nickte. "Einen Versuch ist es wert."

* * *

Nach dem zweiten Handyklingeln meldete sich eine Stimme: "Miller?"

"Chris, ich bin's."

"Jane Rizzoli. Deine Stimme würde ich überall erkennen... Wie geht's dir im verschneiten, kalten Boston?"

Jane grinste ein bisschen. "Wir haben Ende April, Chris, da liegt auch in Boston kein Schnee mehr."

"Na, wenn du das sagst... Wie kann ich dir helfen?"

"Sagt dir der Name Elisa Schulze was?"

"Elisa...? Ja. Wir kannten sie allerdings eher als Ellie die Eule."

"Ihr _kanntet _sie?"

"Sie wurde letzte Woche von einem Auto überfahren. Wahrscheinlich war sie mal wieder zu bekifft, um geradeaus zu laufen, aber vielleicht war es auch kein Unfall. Da fällt mir ein - ihr Sohn Christian ist einen Tag vor dem Tod seiner Mutter mit einem Touristenvisum auf dem Logan International Airport gelandet. Hat er seitdem vielleicht mal beim Boston PD angerufen, weil ihm die Brieftasche geklaut wurde oder sowas?"

"Die Brieftasche hat er noch, aber die nützt ihm nichts mehr - er liegt bei uns im Keller auf einem Edelstahltisch."

"Verdammt, der Junge war erst 24... Ich schicke dir die Akte seiner Mutter, okay?"

"Ja, danke." Jane legte auf und steckte ihr Handy weg. "Dann kannst du jetzt wohl mit der Autopsie anfangen, Maur - es gibt keine Verwandten, die wir benachrichtigen müssen, bevor du Christian in kleine Stücke schneidest."

Maura warf ihrer Freundin einen wütenden Blick zu und stand auf. "Ich schneide die Toten nicht in kleine Stücke, wie du sehr genau weißt, _Detective_." Auf halbem Weg zwischen dem Tisch und der Tür blickte sie noch einmal über die Schulter zurück: "Und denk dran, was ich dir zum Thema 'In die Autopsie reinplatzen, bevor ich mit allen Untersuchungen fertig bin' gesagt habe."

* * *

**A/N: **Ja, Maura und Jane werden sich wieder versöhnen - ich konnte zu einer ganz kleinen Portion Drama einfach nicht nein sagen. Ja, Chris aus Florida wird später noch eine Rolle spielen. Und ja, nächste Woche gibt es ein neues Kapitel 'Eye of the Tiger' :-)


	5. Kapitel 4

**Eye of the Tiger DE**

**Kapitel 4**

**Rating: **T

**A/N: **Dieses Kapitel fängt genau da an, wo das letzte aufgehört hat.

* * *

*tock*

"Äh, Jane? Alles okay bei dir?"

"Klar, wieso sollte ich nicht okay sein?"

"Weil du gerade mit der Stirn auf die Tischplatte gehauen hast?"

Jane funkelte ihren Kollegen an. "Hör auf, meine Fragen mit Gegenfragen zu beantworten. Mir geht's gut, ich bin nur _etwas _genervt, weil schon wieder jemand denkt, Maura und ich wären mehr als nur Freundinnen. Und diesmal ist es sogar jemand, der mich noch keine zwei Stunden kennt."

"Ich glaube, das habe ich mal in einem amerikanischen Krimi gesehen..." Bärbel Schmied räusperte sich und verkündete in ihrem besten (falschen) amerikanischen Akzent: "I'm a cop, it's my job to notice things."

"Haben Sie einfach nur 'ne Fernsehsendung zitiert oder sind Sie wirklich ein Cop?", fragte Korsak verwirrt.

"Ich bin wirklich Polizistin."

"Echt?"

"Ja." Bärbel hielt ihren Dienstausweis hoch, sodass die Bostoner Detectives ihn lesen konnten.

"Huh, okay... Ich weiß, Sie sind im Urlaub und wollen wahrscheinlich nicht über Ihren Job reden, aber was genau machen Sie auf der Arbeit? Also, untersuchen Sie Mordfälle, Verbrechen, die mit Drogen zu tun haben...?" _Sie hat mir gerade auch 'ne ganz schön persönliche Frage gestellt, jetzt bin ich dran._

"Äh, ein bisschen von allem... Das Polizeirevier in Hengasch ist so klein, dass wir keine extra Mordkommission oder Drogeneinheit haben wie hier in Boston."

"Wie klein ist klein?"

Bärbel wurde tatsächlich ein bisschen rot. "Drei Polizisten."

"_Drei?_"

"Ja, meine Chefin, mein Kollege Dietmar und ich. Aber Hengasch hat keine 2000 Einwohner, da braucht man nicht so viel Polizei, finde ich."

"2000 Einwohner und drei Cops", wiederholte Korsak kopfschüttelnd. "Sie müssen ja von Boston und dem Boston PD richtig überwältigt sein."

"Ein bisschen", gab die junge Frau zu. "Aber es ist auch spannend - immerhin klären Sie hier 'richtige' Verbrechen auf und nicht nur Fälle von umgeschubsten Kühen." Auf Janes und Korsaks fragende Blicke fügte sie hinzu, "Eine Zeitlang haben sich ein paar Jugendliche in Hengasch einen Spaß daraus gemacht, nachts auf die Kuhweiden zu klettern und die Kühe umzuschubsen."

"Teenager", schnaubte Korsak, bevor er sich räusperte. "Miss Schmied, Sie sind diejenige, die Christian Schulzes Leiche gefunden hat, was Sie zu einer wichtigen Zeugin in diesem Fall macht. Ich muss Sie leider bitten, in der Stadt zu bleiben, bis der Fall abgeschlossen ist."

"Kein Problem, ich mochte meine Reisegruppe sowieso nicht. Der jüngste von denen war 40 Jahre älter als ich... das sollte keine Beleidigung sein, Seargeant."

"Hab ich auch nicht so verstanden. Schlafen Sie im Hotel?"

"Ja."

Korsak griff nach seinem Handy und wählte eine Nummer. "Frankie? Hier ist Korsak, bist du gerade beschäftigt?... Okay, dann komm bitte zum Konferenzraum 3."

* * *

Ein paar Minuten später steckte Frankie Rizzoli den Kopf zur Tür herein. "Was gibt's?"

"Kannst du unsere Zeugin ins Hotel bringen, wenn du sie fertig angestarrt hast?"

"Was?... Äh, ja, klar." Frankie hielt Bärbel die Tür auf und klemmte sich beinahe den Fuß ein, als er sie hinter sich schließen wollte.

"Ah, junge Liebe..." seufzte Korsak und legte eine Hand dorthin, wo er sein Herz vermutete.

Jane verzog das Gesicht. "Hör bloß auf, Vince. Wir reden hier von meinem kleinen Bruder."

"Ach, darf der sich etwa nicht verlieben?"

"Doch, aber nicht in eine deutsche Dorfpolizistin, die fast zehn Jahre jünger ist als er."

"Manchmal kannst du wirklich nichts dafür, in wen du dich verliebst..."

_Ich muss hier raus, bevor er mit Maura und mir und unserer angeblichen 'Mehr-als-Freundschaft' anfängt. _Jane stand auf. "Ich hol mir einen Kaffee, willst du auch einen?"

"Ja, danke."

* * *

Division One Cafe

"Hey Ma."

"Janie! Wie geht's dir?"

"Gut", antwortete Jane automatisch, doch Angela Rizzoli ließ sich nicht so leicht täuschen: "Janie, du bist vielleicht ein Detective, aber ich bin deine Mutter, und ich merke es, wenn es meinen Kindern schlecht geht."

"Ich will nicht darüber reden."

"Hat es was mit Maura zu tun?"

Jane biss die Zähne zusammen. "Welchen Teil von Ich. Will. Nicht. Darüber. Reden hast du nicht verstanden?"

"Woah, schon gut." Angela trat sicherheitshalber einen Schritt zurück. "Willst du einen Kaffee?"

"Nein, ich bin nur hier, weil ich die Frau sehen wollte, mit der ich erst vorgestern stundenlang an einem Tisch gesessen habe."

"Oh, das ist aber nett von dir, dass du so an deine alte Mutter denkst..."

Jane runzelte die Stirn. "Hör auf mit dem Sarkasmus, das ist mein Part."

* * *

"Detective?", ertönte eine Stimme von hinten, und Jane dreht sich so schnell um, dass sie beinahe ihren Kaffee fallen ließ. "Verdammt noch mal, Maura, musst du dich so anschleichen?"

Doktor Isles zog es vor, diese Frage als rhetorisch zu betrachten und nicht zu beantworten. "Dir auch einen guten Morgen."

Von Angela kam ein fröhliches, "Hi", von ihrer Tochter ein Augenrollen. "Maura, was machst du hier?"

"Ich habe etwas an der Leiche gefunden."

"Okay, ähm, lass mich nur noch schnell hoch gehen und Korsak seinen Kaffee bringen." Jane griff nach dem Pappbecher auf der Theke und wandte sich zum Gehen, als Angela wieder sprach: "Das kann ich auch machen, weißt du? Vince seinen Kaffee bringen, meine ich."

"Danke für das Angebot, Ma, aber..." _Ich will gerade nicht mit Maura allein sein, und schon gar nicht in einer kleinen, engen Fahrstuhlkabine. _Jane ignorierte den - metaphorischen - kleinen Teufel auf ihrer Schulter, der ihr ganz entschieden widersprach: _Ja, klar. Gib's doch zu, du willst unbedingt mit ihr allein sein und da weitermachen, wo ihr heute Morgen in ihrem Büro unterbrochen wurdet._

"... aber was?"

"Vergiss es." Jane kippte ihren Kaffee herunter und zog eine Grimasse, als die heiße Flüssigkeit ihr die Zunge verbrannte. "Gehen wir, Maur."

* * *

**A/N: **Einfach weiterlesen, ich habe dieses Kapitel geteilt, weil es so lang war.


	6. Kapitel 5

**Eye of the Tiger DE**

**Kapitel 5 **(bzw. der zweite Teil von Kapitel 4)

BPD, Autopsie

"Also, was hast du gefunden?"

"Eine weiße Substanz an den Rändern von zwei der Stichwunden."

"Eine 'weiße Substanz'? Geht das nicht ein bisschen genauer?"

"Erst wenn das Labor die Substanz untersucht hat."

Jane atmete hörbar aus und versuchte, nicht allzu ungeduldig zu klingen. "Sonst noch was? Vielleicht Blut oder Hautzellen unter seinen Fingernägeln, aus denen wir die DNA des Täters bekommen könnten?"

"Leider nicht, und es gibt auch keine Abwehrverletzungen."

"Wie bitte?! Wenn ein Typ mit einem Messer auf mich zukommt, bleib ich doch nicht einfach stehen und lasse mich abstechen!" Jane begann hin- und herzugehen, als sich (mit etwas Verspätung) ihr 'Detective-Gehirn' einschaltete. "Hat er irgendwelche Abschürfungen an den Handgelenken oder Fußknöcheln?"

Maura schüttelte den Kopf. "Es gibt keine Anzeichen dafür, dass er gefesselt war."

"Das heißt, er hätte sich wehren können, hat es aber nicht getan. Und warum nicht? Weil er das Messer zu spät gesehen hat."

"Jane, das können wir so nicht mit Sicherheit sagen."

"Aber es macht Sinn. Entweder waren seine Augen verbunden oder der Täter hat das Messer hinter seinem Rücken versteckt, bis er ganz dicht vor unserem Opfer stand. Oder es waren zwei Täter - einer hat das Opfer festgehalten und der andere hat ihm ein Messer in den Bauch gerammt."

"Wir wissen noch nicht, ob die Stichwunden von einem Messer verursacht wurden."

Jane verdrehte die Augen. "Womit würdest du denn jemanden erstechen, Doktor Isles?"

"Mit irgendeinem scharfen, spitzen Gegenstand - einem Messer, einer Schere, einem Wakizashi..."

"Wacki-was?"

"Wakizashi, ein kurzes Samurai-Schwert."

"Ach, hast du so was zuhause?"

"Nein, aber das macht nichts, weil das hier nur ein hypothetisches Szenario ist. Ich würde niemals jemanden erstechen - ich habe drei Tage im Gefängnis verbracht und glaub mir, ich will da auf keinen Fall nochmal rein."

"Trifft sich gut, ich will dich nämlich auch nicht nochmal verhaften müssen."

"Ach, weißt du, Detective..." Maura griff nach dem Skalpell, das auf dem kleinen Tisch neben ihr lag, und bot ihrer Freundin dabei 'ganz aus Versehen' einen Blick in den V-Ausschnitt ihrer OP-Kleidung. "Ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn du deine Handschellen an mir ausprobieren würdest..."

* * *

Es war gut, das Jane gerade nichts zu essen oder trinken im Mund hatte, denn das hätte sie in diesem Moment quer über den Autopsietisch gespuckt und so wahrscheinlich wertvolle Spuren an Christian Schulzes Leiche vernichtet. "Maura!"

"Ja?"

"Zwischen uns steht ein Stahltisch mit einer Leiche drauf, und du flirtest mit mir!"

"Wo soll ich das denn sonst tun?"

"Wie wär's mit... nirgendwo? Du bist nicht meine Freundin - also, doch, bist du - meine Freundin wie 'nur Freundin' und nicht 'Freundin, mit der ich ins Bett gehe'! Auch wenn mindestens das halbe BPD was anderes denkt."

Bevor Maura etwas dazu sagen konnte, vibrierte Janes Handy, als eine SMS ankam. "Frankie. Chris hat Elisa Schulzes Akte gefaxt."

"Oh, gut... Sag mal, woher kennst du eigentlich einen Detective aus Florida?"

Jane, die schon fast an der Tür war, drehte sich noch einmal um. "Chris und ich waren zusammen auf der Polizeischule."

"Ach so." Maura war sich ziemlich sicher, dass hinter dieser Geschichte noch mehr steckte, aber jetzt gerade hatte sie eine Autopsie durchzuführen. "Ich ruf dich an, wenn ich was finde."

"Okay, bis später."

* * *

Büro der Mordkommission

"Und, was steht in der Akte drin?" Jane setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch und blickte zu Korsak, der besagte Akte in der Hand hielt.

"Also, wenn du das Foto siehst, verstehst du sofort, warum die Cops in Florida sie Ellie die Eule genannt habe", meldete sich Frankie zu Wort.

"Hey, solche großen Brillengläser waren mal richtig modern!", behauptete Korsak.

"Echt? Wann?"

"Ungefähr Ende der 70er Jahre."

"1870er?"

"Sehr witzig, anderer Rizzoli. 1970er natürlich." Korsak setzte seine Lesebrille auf. "Elisa Schulze, geboren 1964 in Bremen, Deutschland, Eltern Katharina Schulze und Private Ryan Baxter. Private Ryan war von 1960-64 in Deutschland stationiert, lernte während dieser Zeit Katharina Schulze kennen und, na ja, irgendwie ist sie von ihm schwanger geworden."

"Was wissen wir sonst noch über Elisas Eltern?"

"Private Ryan wurde 1964, ein paar Monate nach Elisas Geburt, wieder in die Staaten versetzt, wo er 1966 eine gewisse Jessica Smith heiratete. Ryan starb 1985 an Lungenkrebs, aber seine Witwe lebt noch in Boston."

"Okay, die müssen wir auf jeden Fall befragen."

"Katharina Schulze starb im Winter 1989 bei einem Autounfall", fuhr Korsak fort. "Ein halbes Jahr später kam ihr Enkel Christian zur Welt. Er machte vor sechs Jahren Abitur, und kurz darauf wanderte seine Mutter nach Florida aus, wo sie letzte Woche von einem Auto überfahren wurde." Korsak sah von der Akte hoch. "Diese Familie hat wirklich Pech mit Autos."

"Na ja, Christian wurde erstochen."

"Das wissen wir nicht mit Sicherheit." Jane widerstand dem Bedürfnis, noch einmal mit dem Kopf auf den Tisch zu hauen. _Reiß dich zusammen, Rizzoli, du klingst schon wie Maura. _"Wir haben aber einen möglichen Grund, warum Christian nach Boston gekommen ist - er wollte seinen Großvater kennenlernen oder wenigstens die Stadt sehen, in der Ryan aufgewachsen ist. Leider hatte irgendjemand was dagegen und hat Christian umgebracht."

"Und unser Job ist es, diesen Jemand zu finden", stellte Frankie das Offensichtliche fest.

"_Unser _Job? Musst du nicht irgendwann zurück zur Drogeneinheit?"

"Doch, aber bis dahin kann ich doch bei eurem Fall helfen, oder?"

_VVVvvv!_

"Oder auch nicht. Martinez will mich sehen. Ähm, viel Glück beim Ermitteln." Frankie stand auf und verließ den Raum.

* * *

"Lasst uns als erstes Jessica Baxter ausfindig machen", schlug Korsak vor. "Verdammt, ich wünschte, Computer Kid wäre hier - er würde die Frau bestimmt doppelt so schnell finden wie wir."

"Hmm", stimmte Jane zu, warf einen kurzen Blick auf Frosts leeren Schreibtisch und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihren eigenen Computerbildschirm. _Okay, konzentrier dich._

* * *

**A/N: **Ich glaube nicht, dass das BPD noch so was Altmodisches wie Faxgeräte besitzt, aber in Fanfictions ist alles möglich :-). Nächste Woche gibt's ein neues Kapitel.


	7. Kapitel 6

**Eye of the Tiger DE**

**Kapitel 6**

**Rating: **T

**A/N: **Tut mir Leid, dass es letzte Woche kein neues Kapitel gab - ich hatte eine kleine Schreibblockade, und als dieses Kapitel endlich fertig war, hatte ich ein paar Tage keinen Internetzugang und konnte es nicht hochladen :(

* * *

Ein paar Stunden später stapfte eine sehr genervte Jane Rizzoli in die Autopsie. "Maura, bitte sag mir, dass du was gefunden hast. Ich bin gerade echt nicht in Stimmung für noch mehr schlechte Nachrichten."

"Das Labor hat die weiße Substanz untersucht, die an zwei der Stichwunden klebte. Es handelt sich um Schlagsahne."

"Also... wurde er mit einem Kuchenmesser erstochen?"

"Die Stichwunden in seinem Bauch waren mit einiger Sicherheit schmerzhaft, aber nicht tödlich, weil keine wichtigen Organe oder großen Blutgefäße verletzt wurden. Siehst du das Hämatom hier?"

"Falls du den faustgroßen blauen Fleck da meinst, ja."

"Das ist das Ergebnis einer stumpfen Gewalteinwirkung, die ihm das Schlüsselbein gebrochen und damit zu seinem Tod geführt hat."

"Sicher? Ich hab mir nämlich als Kind auch mal das Schlüsselbein gebrochen, und ich lebe noch, wie du siehst..."

"Rechts oder links?"

"Hm?"

"Hast du dir damals das rechte oder linke Schlüsselbein gebrochen?"

"Das rechte. Das weiß ich noch, weil ich drei Tage später nachsitzen und irgendeinen doofen Satz hundertmal schreiben musste."

"Und als Linkshänderin hättest du mit einem gebrochenen linken Schlüsselbein nicht schreiben können", führte Maura den Gedanken zu Ende. "Weißt du den 'doofen Satz' zufällig noch?"

Unverständliches Gemurmel.

"Wie bitte?"

"Ich darf keine Fensterscheiben eintreten."

"Warum solltest du so was auch tun?"

"Ähm, ich wollte diese Fliege erschlagen, die immer um meinen Kopf rum gesummt ist. Dabei ging leider das Kantinenfenster zu Bruch, und genau in dem Moment kam Schwester Winnifred zur Tür rein und hat mir Nachsitzen aufgebrummt. Was hat das mit dem Typen hier zu tun?"

"Er ist innerlich verblutet, weil das gebrochene Ende seines linken Schlüsselbeins seine Aorta durchbohrt hat."

Jane verzog das Gesicht. "Autsch. Weißt du, wann er gestorben ist?"

"12 bis 18 Stunden, bevor eure Zeugin ihn gefunden hat - genauer kann ich es dir leider noch nicht sagen, weil ich nicht weiß, wie lange die Leiche wirklich draußen auf dem Bürgersteig gelegen hat."

"Er wurde nicht da umgebracht, wo er gefunden wurde?"

"Er wurde nach seinem Tod definitiv nochmal bewegt, und in den Haaren an seinem Hinterkopf habe ich Fasern gefunden, wie sie oft für Teppiche verwendet werden. Es wäre also möglich, dass er in einem Raum mit Teppichboden getötet und dann nach draußen geschleppt wurde. Da ich leider nicht weiß, ob er dann noch längere Zeit in einem geheizten Raum lag oder schon kurz nach seinem Tod der kalten Nachtluft ausgesetzt wurde-"

"...kannst du den Todeszeitpunkt nur so ungefähr bestimmen."

"Genau."

"Hey, das ist mehr, als Korsak und ich bis jetzt haben." Jane lieferte ihrer Freundin eine kurze Zusammenfassung dessen, was in Elisa Schulzes Akte aus Florida stand. "... also sind wir zu Jessica Baxters Adresse gefahren, aber sie war nicht zuhause. Der Briefkasten sah aus, als wäre er seit mindestens drei Wochen nicht geleert worden, und die Nachbarn wissen natürlich auch von nichts. Ehrlich, ich hasse solche Fälle - keine Fingerabdrücke oder DNA-Spuren, keine Verdächtigen, und unsere einzige Zeugin flirtet mit Frankie und steckt ihre Nase in Sachen, die sie nichts angehen."

"Was für Sachen?"

"Heute Morgen im Konferenzraum, kurz nachdem du gegangen warst, wollte sie wissen, ob wir 'nur' Freundinnen sind oder mehr als das. Ich weiß, ich weiß, das war nicht das erste Mal, das jemand diese Frage gestellt hat, aber die Frau kannte mich noch keine zwei Stunden! Gut, sie ist ein Cop, da ist Neugier quasi 'ne Berufskrankheit, aber..."

"Sie ist auch Polizistin?"

"Hm-mh, in einem Kaff mit weniger als 2000 Einwohnern und insgesamt drei Cops. Wieso fragst du?"

"Wenn ich das richtig in Erinnerung habe, hat sich Frankies letzte Freundin als Komplizin eines Serienkillers entpuppt - da sehe ich ihn lieber mit einer anderen Polizistin."

"Stimmt", musste Jane zugeben. "Ich hab aber das Gefühl, dass sie für das andere Team spielt."

"Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

"Wegen ihrer Frisur."

"Es gibt auch viele heterosexuelle kurzhaarige Frauen."

"Weiß ich." Jane verdrehte die Augen. "Aber du kennst doch die Vorurteile gegen sportliche Frauen in 'typischen Männerberufen', oder?"

"Seit wann glaubst du an Vorurteile?"

* * *

Jane kam um die Antwort herum, weil in diesem Moment Vince Korsak die Autopsie betrat. "Hey Doc, haben Sie schon was gefunden?"

"Er ist innerlich verblutet, als das gebrochene Ende seines linken Schlüsselbeins die Aorta durchbohrt hat. Todeszeitpunkt zwölf bis 18 Stunden, bevor die Leiche gefunden wurde, und bei der weißen Substanz von den Rändern der Stichwunden handelt es sich um Schlagsahne", ratterte Maura herunter, was sie bisher gefunden hatte. "Mehr kann ich im Moment leider noch nicht sagen."

"Okay, dann fahr ich jetzt nach Hause; Starsky hat einen Tierarzttermin."

"Warst du mit dem nicht gerade erst letzte Woche beim Tierarzt?"

"Nee, das war Hutch."

"Ach ja, wie konnte ich das nur vergessen?"

Korsak ignorierte den Sarkasmus seiner Kollegin - er war daran gewöhnt. "Ich hab Cavanaugh gesagt, dass du wahrscheinlich auch bald gehst. Wir können im Moment nicht wirklich weiter ermitteln - Frankies neue Freundin hat uns alles gesagt, was sie weiß, Jessica Baxter liegt vermutlich irgendwo am Strand und trinkt Rum, und wir haben bis jetzt noch keine Fingerabdrücke oder DNA des Täters."

"Würdest du bitte aufhören, unsere Zeugin als Frankies Freundin zu bezeichnen? SIe ist fast zehn Jahre jünger als er!"

"Na und?... Bärbel hat übrigens Frankie vorgeschlagen, dass wir ihre Kollegen in Deutschland anrufen sollen; vielleicht wissen die was über unser Opfer oder seine Mutter. Damit müssen wir allerdings bis morgen warten, weil es in Mitteleuropa gerade mitten in der Nacht ist."

"Ein paar Minuten nach ein Uhr morgens, um genau zu sein", stimmte Maura nach einem Blick auf die Uhr zu. "In Deutschland ist es sechs Stunden später als hier in Boston."

"Danke, Google."

"Keine Ursache." Maura bedeckte Christian Schulzes Körper mit einem weißen Laken und schloss die Leiche für die Nacht in ein Kühlfach ein. "Jane, hilfst du mir beim Umziehen?"

"Was... wie... äh... kannst du das nicht alleine?" _Hör auf zu stottern, Rizzoli! Wie alt bist du, zwölf?_

"Die OP-Kleidung kann ich allein ausziehen, aber beim Reißverschluss meines Kleides brauche ich vielleicht Hilfe..."

"Und an diesem Punkt sage ich 'Gute Nacht und bis morgen, Ladies'." Ein ziemlich rotgesichtiger Korsak trat einen hastigen Rückzug aus dem Raum an und ließ eine grinsende Gerichtsmedizinerin und eine verwirrte Detective Rizzoli zurück. "Was zum... Korsak, zum letzten Mal: Maura und ich sind nicht-" Jane fiel auf, dass ihr Kollege sie gar nicht mehr hören konnte. "Ach, vergiss es. Maur?"

Dr. Isles trat aus ihrem Büro; sie hatte offenbar doch keine Hilfe gebraucht, um den Reißverschluss an ihrem Designerkleid zu schließen. "Ich bin fertig, wir können gehen."

* * *

Beacon Hill, ein paar Stunden später

"Jane?"

"Hmm?"

"Schläfst du?"

"Jep."

Maura runzelte die Stirn. "Wenn du wirklich schlafen würdest, könntest du diese Frage nicht beantworten."

"Ich weiß."

Ein Seufzer. "Jane, ich verstehe deinen Humor nicht. Schon gar nicht nach zehn Uhr abends."

"Sieh's positiv, du verstehst sonst fast alles."

"Oh, es gibt viele Dinge, die ich nicht verstehe. Zum Beispiel deine Beziehung zu Chris."

Diesmal war es Jane, die seufzte. "Das Thema lässt dich einfach nicht los, hm?" Sie stellte ihre leere Bierflasche auf den Couchtisch. "Okay. Chris - Christina - und ich waren zusammen auf der Polizeischule."

"Das hast du schon mal gesagt."

"Willst du die Geschichte hören oder mich weiter unterbrechen?"

"Tut mir leid. Erzähl weiter."

"Danke. Also, Chris hatte einen Freund - ich weiß nicht mehr, wie der Typ hieß, aber er wollte unbedingt mal dabei zusehen, wie zwei Frauen miteinander... du weißt schon. Ich glaube, das ist 'ne ziemlich beliebte Vorstellung unter Männern." Jane hielt eine Hand hoch, um den Vortrag über männliche Sexfantasien zu stoppen, der mit Sicherheit gleich folgen würde. "An seinem Geburtstag hat er mich gefragt, ob ich mit Chris ins Bett gehen würde, während er dabei zusieht. Ich hab ja gesagt."

"Du hast was?" Maura konnte die Überraschung in ihrer Stimme nicht unterdrücken. _Jane Rizzoli, die rot wird, wenn man in ihrer Gegenwart auch nur das Wort Sex ausspricht, hat zugestimmt, mit einer anderen Frau zu schlafen und den Freund dieser Frau dabei zusehen zu lassen?_

"Ich war betrunken."

"Oh."

"Außerdem haben wir es dann doch nicht gemacht."

"Warum nicht?"

"Chris hat sich am nächsten Tag von ihrem Freund getrennt, weil sie ihn mit seinem Mitbewohner erwischt hat - so einem Möchtegern-Bodybuilder, dessen Gehirn ungefähr so groß wie 'ne Erdnuss war. Ende der Geschichte." Jane stand von der Couch auf, um ins Schlafzimmer zu gehen, doch schon nach wenigen Schritten klingelte ihr Handy. _Verdammt. _"Rizzoli."

Wie aufs Stichwort fing Mauras Handy ebenfalls an zu klingeln. "Doktor Isles? Okay, wir sind gleich da."

* * *

**A/N: **Tut mir leid wegen des Cliffhangers. Meine Internetverbindung funktioniert wieder, d.h. ihr müsst auf das nächste Kapitel wahrscheinlich nicht so lange warten :)


	8. Kapitel 7

**Eye of the Tiger DE**

**Kapitel 7**

**Rating: **T

**A/N: **Ich habe doch gesagt, ihr müsst auf das nächste Kapitel nicht so lange warten :)

* * *

BPD, Beobachtungsraum

"Das ist euer Verdächtiger?", fragte Jane ihren Bruder, als sie den Beobachtungsraum betrat.

"Jep. Jason Builder, wir haben ihn festgenommen, als er ein paar College-Kids Haschisch verkaufen wollte."

"Builder wie Bodybuilder?", mischte sich Maura ins Gespräch. Der Mann trug ein Patriots-Trikot, das besonders an seinen muskulösen Oberarmen mehr als nur hauteng saß.

"Hmm. Der Name passt zu ihm, was?"

"Und dann hast du die Mordkommission gerufen, weil...?", kam Jane wieder auf das ursprüngliche Thema zurück.

"Er hat genau drei Sätze gesagt, seitdem er da drin sitzt: 'Wenn ich in den Knast gehe, muss sich einer um Jessica kümmern', dann hat Martinez gefragt, wer Jessica ist, und er hat geantwortet, 'Jessica Baxter, so 'ne nette Oma, der ich manchmal die Einkaufstaschen ins Haus trage und so'. An dem Punkt hab ich dich und Korsak angerufen."

"Was war der dritte Satz, den er gesagt hat?", wollte Maura wissen.

"'Ich sag nix mehr, bis mein Anwalt hier ist'."

* * *

Besagter Anwalt erschien kurz nach Mitternacht, doch Jason Builder war immer noch nicht sehr gesprächig. Immerhin verriet er der Polizei, dass er vor zwei Tagen mit Jessica Baxter Kaffee getrunken und sie danach zum Flughafen gebracht hatte, weil sie ihren Flug nach Hawaii erwischen musste.

"Wissen Sie, wann sie wiederkommt?", fragte Martinez. Der Bodybuilder zuckte die Achseln: "Irgendwann nächste Woche."

"Verdammt", grummelte Korsak. "Wenn sie 'ne offizielle Verdächtige in unserem Fall wäre, könnten wir sie früher zurückholen. Aber bis jetzt ist sie einfach nur die Stiefgroßmutter unseres Opfers." Er drehte sich zu Frankie um: "Habt ihr Mister Builders Fingerabdrücke? Vielleicht sind die auch irgendwo auf unserem Opfer drauf..."

"Du meinst, er hat Jessica geholfen, ihren Stiefenkel umzubringen?"

"Dr Isles sagt, unser Opfer ist verblutet, weil das gebrochene Ende seines linken Schlüsselbeins die Aorta durchbohrt hat. Wem würdest du eher zutrauen, mit einem Faustschlag Knochen zu brechen - einer alten Dame, die nicht mal ihre Einkaufstaschen alleine tragen kann, oder unserem Muskelmann hier?"

"Letzterer, aber beide hatten nicht wirklich ein Motiv, euer Opfer umzubringen..."

"Vielleicht doch." Jane begann hin- und herzugehen, soweit das in dem kleinen Raum möglich war. "Stellt euch vor, ihr seid Jessica Baxter - Korsak, Frankie, ich weiß, das ist schwer für euch Kerle, aber versucht's mal, okay?"

Korsak schloss kurz die Augen und schlug sie wieder auf. "Ich höre."

"Gut. Ihr seid verheiratet mit Ryan Baxter, und ihr beide wollt unbedingt Kinder, aber es klappt irgendwie nicht. Jahrzehnte später - Ryan ist inzwischen tot - steht ein junger Mann vor eurer Tür: Der Sohn eurer Stieftochter. Ja, Ryan Baxter, von dem ihr einfach nicht schwanger geworden seid, hatte eine Tochter mit einer anderen Frau. Wie würdet ihr euch da fühlen?"

"Eifersüchtig?", schlug Frankie vor.

"Genau. Eifersucht, eins der häufigsten Mordmotive. Was Jason angeht - vielleicht hat Jessica ihn bezahlt. Oder gedroht, die Cops zu rufen und ihnen zu sagen, dass er Drogen verkauft."

"Klingt logisch", stimmte Korsak zu. "Aber wir brauchen Beweise. Frankie, kannst du-"

In diesem Moment klopfte es an die Tür, und Lieutenant Rafael Martinez steckte seine Glatze in den Raum. "Da sind Sie ja, anderer Rizzoli. Wir haben einen Fall, ein altes Ehepaar hat beim Umgraben eine Plastiktüte Kokain gefunden... jedenfalls glauben sie, dass es Koks ist."

"Mist, ich wollte ihn gerade bitten, die Fluggesellschaften anzurufen und zu fragen, ob Jessica Baxter wirklich nach Hawaii geflogen ist. Das muss ich dann wohl selber machen", seufzte Korsak gespielt verzweifelt, und Jane boxte ihn leicht gegen die Schulter: "Du wirst es überleben, alter Mann. Gehen wir nach oben."

* * *

Knapp zwei Stunden später (einige Fluggesellschaften hatten sehr lange gezögert, Informationen über ihre Passagiere preiszugeben) stand fest, dass Jessica Baxter am letzten Montag tatsächlich um 17:38 Uhr Bostoner Zeit nach Honolulu, Hawaii, geflogen war... und Jane Rizzoli kämpfte gegen das Bedürfnis an, mit der Stirn auf die Tischplatte zu schlagen. "R-I-Z-Z-O-L-I. Drei Silben. Ernsthaft, was ist so schwierig an meinem Nachnamen?!"

"Häh?" Normalerweise hätte Korsak die Frage etwas höflicher formuliert, aber jetzt gerade war es zwei Uhr morgens und seine letzte Tasse Kaffee war schon lange her.

"Ach, die ganzen Typen bei den Airlines erzählen jetzt ihren Kollegen, dass es beim BPD einen Detective Jake oder Jay Rizzonga, Rizzombie oder - mein persönlicher Favorit - Ravioli gibt."

"Na ja, für eine Frau hast du tatsächlich eine recht tiefe Stimme", warf Maura ein.

"Ich weiß, ich bin's gewöhnt, dass mich Leute am Telefon für einen Kerl halten. Aber mein Nachname ist Rizzoli! Ravioli ist 'ne italienische Nudelsorte."

"Wo wir gerade von italienischen Nudeln reden: Weißt du schon, was deine Mutter nächsten Sonntag kocht?"

"Keine Ahnung, Vince, frag sie selbst. Wieso bist du dir überhaupt so sicher, dass du zum Rizzoli-Sonntagsessen eingeladen bist? Vielleicht lädt Ma ja Cavanaugh ein, ihren anderen-" Jane schüttelte sich- "Fast-Freund?"

"Selbst wenn sie uns beide einlädt - Sean und ich sind verantwortungsbewusste Erwachsene, wir können uns benehmen."

"Gucken sich alle 'verantwortungsbewussten Erwachsenen' süße Katzenvideos auf Youtube an, wenn sie sonst nichts zu tun haben?"

"Wenigstens bin keinen Marathon gelaufen, nur weil meine 'Freundin' mich gefragt hat, ob ich mit ihr laufen und auch noch so'n schönes P.U.K.E.-Outfit anziehen will", schoss Korsak zurück, was ihm ein original Jane Rizzoli-Augenrollen einbrachte. "Erstens, Maura ist meine Freundin. Einfach nur Freundin, ohne irgendwelche Anführungsstriche. Und zweitens, ich würde gern mal sehen, wie _du _einen Marathon läufst... okay, vielleicht lieber nicht."

Korsak schmollte. "Danke."

"Bitte. Ich glaube, wir sollten hiermit aufhören, bevor Mauras Kopf abbricht."

"Es ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass mein Kopf-"

"So wie du zwischen mir und Korsak hin- und hergeguckt hast, als würdest du ein Tennisspiel verfolgen, wäre ich mir da nicht so sicher."

"Das war auch eine Art verbales Tennisspiel, was ihr da gezeigt habt - eigentlich eher ein Tischtennisspiel, weil es so schnell war. Apropos Tisch; ihr beide seht aus, als würde ihr gleich an euren Schreibtischen einschlafen."

Wie aufs Stichwort zuckte Korsak zusammen. "Huh?... Äh, ja. Es ist halb drei Uhr nachts, morgen früh um acht ist die Telefonkonferenz mit der Polizei in Hengasch, und wir haben in Sachen Christian Schulze nicht wirklich was Neues gefunden." Der grauhaarige Detective hievte sich aus seinem Drehstuhl. "Ich geh nach Hause, bis in fünf Stunden."

"Willst du auch nach Hause fahren?", fragte Maura, als Korsak verschwunden war. "Ich würde dir ja die Couch in meinem Büro anbieten, aber du beschwerst dich immer, wie unbequem die ist."

"Ist sie ja auch. Können wir wieder zu dir fahren? Du wohnst näher am BPD."

"Sicher."

* * *

**A/N: **Auch dieses Kapitel habe ich geteilt, weil es so lang war. Bitte einfach weiterlesen :)


	9. Kapitel 8

**Eye of the Tiger DE**

**Kapitel 8 **(alias der zweite Teil von Kapitel 7)

EDIT 29.5.14: Das Ende dieses Kapitels gefiel mir nicht so richtig, deshalb habe ich noch ein paar Zeilen dazu geschrieben. Wenn ihr die gelesen habt, könnt ihr dann gleich weitermachen mit Kapitel 9 :)

Konferenzraum, am nächsten Morgen

"Okay, wir haben ein Bild, Ton sollte auch gleich da sein", verkündete der Techniker und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, damit die Anwesenden freie Sicht auf die große Videoleinwand hatten.

"Danke, Colby." Jane stupste Bärbel Schmied an, die neben ihr stand: "Ich dachte, ihr wärt nur drei Cops in eurem Dorf?"

"Sind wir auch. Die blonde Frau in der roten Jacke ist meine Chefin, der Mann neben ihr ist mein Kollege Dietmar, und die anderen Leute sind neugierige Hengascher, die unbedingt echte amerikanische Cops sehen wollen."

"Echt?" Frankie winkte in die Kamera und kassierte dafür einen Ellenbogenstoß sowie ein gezischtes, "Lass das!", von seiner Schwester.

"Tschuldigung." Frankie rieb sich die Seite, während Jane (mal wieder) die Augen verdrehte: "Echte amerikanische Cops, hm? Na gut, jetzt haben sie uns ja gesehen, also könnte denen mal bitte einer sagen, dass sie verschwinden sollen?"

Die blonde Frau, die Bärbel als ihre Chefin vorgestellt hatte, sagte irgendwas auf Deutsch, und die Zuschauer verließen - unwillig - den Raum.

"Wetten, dass die draußen vor der Tür stehen bleiben und lauschen?", bemerkte Frankie.

"Also, bei Heike würde mich das nicht wundern."

"Wer ist Heike?"

"Dietmars Ehefrau. Sie steckt ihre Nase gern in Sachen, die sie nichts angehen - sagt man das auf Englisch auch so?"

"Ja", antwortete Korsak an Frankies Stelle, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Videoleinwand richtete. "Hengasch, hier ist das Boston PD, hören Sie uns?"

"Ja, wir hören Sie."

"Sehr gut. Können Sie uns irgendwas über Christian Schulze oder seine Mutter Elisa sagen?"

Dietmar versuchte etwas auf Englisch zu sagen, gab dann aber auf und sagte es in seiner Muttersprache. Bärbel übersetzte: "Er sagt, seine Eltern hätten ihm von Katharina Schulze erzählt, Christians Großmutter. Als sie 16 war, ist sie in den Ferien zu ihrer Tante nach Bremen gefahren und nicht mehr nach Hengasch zurückgekommen."

"Weil sie schwanger war und die Leute nicht wissen durften, wer der Vater des Babys war: ein US-Soldat namens Ryan Baxter", stimmte Korsak zu, und Bärbel spielte wieder Übersetzerin. Ihre Kollegen in Hengasch nickten, bevor Dietmar wieder sprach. "Er sagt, dass im Jahr 2000 eine Frau namens Elisa Schulze nach Hengasch gezogen ist, zusammen mit ihrem zehnjährigen Sohn Christian. Als Elisa den Dorfbewohnern erzählt hat, dass sie die Tochter von Katharina Schulze ist, haben die Leute nicht mehr mit ihr oder ihrem Sohn geredet."

Frankie zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Echt? Nur weil ihr Vater ein amerikanischer Soldat war?"

"Vor allem weil ihre Mutter erst 16 gewesen war, als sie von diesem Soldaten schwanger wurde, und ihn dann nicht mal geheiratet hat." Bärbel zuckte die Achseln. "In kleinen Dörfern wie Hengasch waren Traditionen damals noch sehr wichtig - sind es immer noch. Das ist in Amerika bestimmt nicht anders."

"Äh... keine Ahnung. Jane, Korsak und ich sind hier in Boston geboren und haben unser ganzes Leben hier verbracht."

"Ich wurde in Los Angeles geboren und habe an vielen Orten gelebt, aber ein so kleines Dorf wie Hengasch war nicht dabei", ergänzte Maura.

"Ach so. Ist ja auch egal. Wisst ihr sonst noch was?" Der letzte (deutsche) Satz ging an Bärbels Kollegen in Hengasch. Dietmar nickte, dass seine Ponyfransen wippten, und sagte irgendwas auf Deutsch. Die Bostoner Detectives warteten auf die Übersetzung, aber es kam keine. "Hey, was hat der gerade gesagt?", wollte Jane wissen.

"Etwas, das nicht wirklich was mit dem Fall zu tun hat."

"Aha?"

Es konnte natürlich an der Beleuchtung liegen, aber es sah aus, als ob Bärbel ein bisschen rot wurde. "Seine Frau hat ihm aufgetragen, etwas zu sagen. Etwas, das Jane und Dr Isles betrifft."

Jane hatte das dumme Gefühl, das es bei diesem Etwas um ihre 'Mehr-als-Freundschaft' zu Maura ging - und Jane Rizzolis Bauchgefühl war meistens richtig. _Andererseits hat Heike uns nur ein paar Sekunden gesehen, daraus kann sie ja wohl noch keine Schlüsse ziehen. _"Worum geht's?"

"Heike meint, es spielt keine Rolle, ob man in einen Mann oder eine andere Frau liebt, Hauptsache man ist glücklich dabei. Und nur weil man sich einmal in eine Frau verliebt, ist man noch lange keine Lesbe und kann mit Männern gar nichts mehr anfangen... Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?"

Jane sah allen Anwesenden (einschließlich der Hengascher Cops auf dem Bildschirm) nacheinander in die Augen und richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe von fast 1,80 m auf. "Ich bin nicht lesbisch, Maura auch nicht, und wir sind einfach nur Freundinnen. Kapiert?"

Zustimmendes Gemurmel.

"Gut. Wenn keiner mehr was zu dem Fall zu sagen hat, schlage ich vor, dass wir diesen Anruf jetzt beenden und anfangen zu arbeiten. Wir in Boston haben einen Mordfall zu lösen, und ihr-" das ging an Dietmar und Bärbels Chefin- "müsst euch bestimmt um die umgeschubsten Kühe kümmern oder so was." Damit marschierte Jane aus dem Konferenzraum und Maura beeilte sich, auf ihren 10-cm-Absätzen hinterherzukommen. "Jane!"

"WAS?!"

Maura trat einen Schritt zurück und hob die Hände. "Hey, ganz ruhig. Was ist los mit dir?"

"Ich brauche einen Kaffee, hab nur vier Stunden geschlafen."

"Verstehe. Das ist aber nicht alles, oder?"

Jane wollte gerade antworten, als ihr Handy klingelte. Beim Anblick der Nummer auf dem Display stöhnte sie auf. _Crowe. Gerade als ich dachte, dieser Tag könnte nicht noch schlimmer werden... _"Rizzoli. Was ist?"

"Warum denn so gereizt, haben Sie Ihre Tage?"

"Selbst wenn ich die hätte, würde es Sie nichts angehen. Wieso haben Sie mich angerufen?"

"Sie haben Besuch. Steht unten am Empfang."

"Okay, danke." Jane legt auf und sah ihre Freundin an. "Irgendwer steht unten am Empfang und will mich besuchen. Kommst du mit?"

"Ist es Casey?"

"Keine Ahnung, Crowe hat nur 'Besuch' gesagt."

"Dann komme ich mit und helfe dir, deinen 'Besuch' wieder loszuwerden, wenn das nötig ist", beschloss Maura.

"Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass ich diesen Besuch loswerden will?"

"Nun, Tommy taucht meistens nur dann im BPD auf, wenn er in Schwierigkeiten steckt. Du würdest deine Familie zwar niemals im Stich lassen, aber im Moment bist du mit einem Fall beschäftigt und hast eigentlich keine Zeit, dich auch noch um die Probleme deines kleinen Bruders zu kümmern. Und dein Exfreund - Verzeihung, Ex-_Verlobter _- ist in Afghanistan, soweit wir wissen. Mir fällt sonst niemand ein, der dich auf der Arbeit besuchen würde."

Während des Gesprächs waren die beiden am Aufzug angekommen, und Jane drückte den 'Abwärts'-Knopf. "Finden wir's raus."

* * *

**Fun Fact/Anmerkung: **(Quelle: Webseite der ARD) Die neue (dritte) Staffel von Mord mit Aussicht wird ab Herbst 2014 ausgestrahlt, und ratet mal, was in dieser Staffel passiert? Richtig, Bärbel wird schwanger. Die Drehbuchschreiber von MmA und Rizzoli & Isles müssen sich abgesprochen haben... oder auch nicht. Bis nächste Woche :)


	10. Kapitel 9

**Eye of the Tiger DE**

**Kapitel 9**

**Rating: **T

**A/N: **Dieses Kapitel ist mehr 'Romance' als 'Crime' (allerdings kein Rizzles... noch nicht...)

* * *

Sobald sich die Aufzugtüren im Erdgeschoss öffneten, blickte Jane sofort zum Empfangstresen - oder besser gesagt zu der Person, die mit dem Rücken zu Jane neben diesem Tresen stand. _Keine Militär-Uniform, also ist es nicht Casey. Und die Haare sind zu lang und zu blond, um Tommy zu gehören. Also, wer ist das?_

"Jane?"

"Hm?... Oh." Detective Rizzoli trat schnell aus der Fahrstuhlkabine, bevor sich die Türen wieder schließen konnten, und betrachtete weiter die Person neben dem Empfangstresen...

* * *

... als sich besagte Person umdrehte. Jane erstarrte für eine Sekunde, murmelte so etwas wie "Heilige Scheiße!", bevor sie beinahe auf die andere Frau zurannte und weniger als einen halben Meter vor ihr stehen blieb. "Chris! Was machst du denn in Boston?"

"Was denn, darf ich einer alten Freundin keinen Überraschungsbesuch abstatten?"

"Hey! Ich bin nicht alt!"

Chris grinste. "Weiß ich doch. Ähm, ich würde dich jetzt umarmen, aber du bist ja nicht so der Typ für Körperkontakt, deshalb - okay, da lag meine Erinnerung wohl falsch." Sie ächzte leise. "Jane? Sauerstoff?"

"Sorry." Jane ließ los und betrachtete ihre Freundin von oben bis unten (oder umgekehrt). "Siehst gut aus."

"Danke. Du auch."

Jane spürte, wie ihr Gesicht warm wurde, und wechselte schnell das Thema: "Ich hab gleich Mittagspause, wollen wir uns ins Café setzen?"

"Gerne."

"Okay, aber ich muss dich warnen - meine Mutter arbeitet da. Ach ja, und ich will dir noch jemanden vorstellen." Jane winkte Maura zu sich heran. "Detective Christina Miller, Orlando PD - Dr. Maura Isles, oberste Gerichtsmedizinerin des Staates Massachusetts."

"Nennen Sie mich Chris, keiner außer meiner Mutter nennt mich Christina."

"Nur wenn Sie mich Maura nennen."

"Einverstanden." Die beiden schüttelten sich die Hände und Chris warf Jane einen Blick zu. "Jane Rizzoli, du hast echt Glück. Der oberste Gerichtsmediziner von Florida ist ein rassistisches grauhaariges Arschloch, der denkt, dass Frauen zuhause bleiben, kochen und die Kinder großziehen sollen."

Maura holte tief Luft, um einen Vortrag über antiquierte patriarchalische Rollenbilder zu halten, doch Jane kam ihr zuvor. "Gehen wir."

* * *

Gerade als Angela aufgehört hatte, vor Freude zu quietschen und Chris mit ihren Umarmungen die Luft aus den Lungen zu pressen, verließen zwei uniformierte Cops das Café. Jane besetzte schnell den freigeworden Tisch und wartete auf Maura und Chris, wobei ihr an Chris' linker Hand etwas auffiel... etwas, das im Licht der Deckenbeleuchtung funkelte. "Ist es das, wofür ich es halte?", fragte sie grinsend, als sich die beiden anderen an den Tisch setzten.

Chris erwiderte das Grinsen. "Wofür hältst du es denn, Detective Rizzoli?"

"Hhhmmmm..." Jane tat so, als würde sie angestrengt nachdenken. "Maur, was hast du zu meinem gesagt? Eine 'farblose, kristalline Form reinen Kohlenstoffs'?"

Maura zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Jane, du hast mir tatsächlich zugehört? Ich bin beeindruckt."

"Ja, manchmal höre ich dir wirklich zu."

"Nur manchmal?"

"Du bist auch verlobt?", mischte sich Chris wieder ins Gespräch.

"Ich war es, aber ich hab den Ring an Casey zurückgeschickt. Und ich will eigentlich nicht darüber reden."

"Tut mir Leid." Chris' Mundwinkel wanderten nach unten.

"Du darfst mir aber trotzdem von deiner Verlobung erzählen - ich sehe doch, dass du das unbedingt tun willst."

Das Grinsen war sofort wieder da. "Jane, du darfst mich gern eine hoffnungslose Romantikerin nennen, wenn ich fertig bin, aber es war einfach... perfekt." Chris sah hinunter auf den Ring an ihrer Hand. "Wir haben ein Picknick am Strand gemacht, und als es dunkel wurde und die ersten Sterne zu sehen waren, hat Frankie sich auf ein Knie niedergelassen und die berühmte Frage gestellt." Sie blickte wieder hoch, die Augen verdächtig feucht. "Ich hab ja gesagt - wie man sieht."

"Das klingt sehr romantisch", stimmte Maura zu.

"Mh-hm." _Im Gegensatz zu Caseys 'Heiratsantrag', das war eher ein Ultimatum... urgh, denk jetzt nicht daran. _"Dein zukünftiger Ehemann heißt also Frankie? Wie mein kleiner Bruder?"

"Nicht wirklich, und nein."

Jane blinzelte verwirrt. "Wie bitte?"

"Frankie ist nur ein Spitzname, 'ne Abkürzung für Francesca."

"Francesc**a**? Wow... ähm... ich wusste nicht, dass du..."

"Lesbisch bist. Du kannst das Wort ruhig aussprechen, Jane, es wird dich nicht umbringen."

"Tschuldigung. Ich mag das Wort einfach nicht, weil die Leute immer annehmen, dass ich eine bin - also, eine Lesbe. Du kennst ja die Klischees, eine Frau in einem 'typischen Männerberuf', die Sport mag, Bier trinkt und der es ziemlich egal ist, was sie gerade anhat... Ich bin nicht homophob oder so, aber ich steh auf Männer und weiß, dass ich nie mit einer anderen Frau schlafen werde."

"Erstens, sag niemals nie. Und zweitens wärst du fast mal mit mir ins Bett gegangen", erinnerte Chris ihre Freundin.

"Betonung auf 'fast', und außerdem war ich betrunken, als ich der Idee zugestimmt habe", konterte Jane.

"Am nächsten Tag, als wir das Ganze in die Tat umsetzen wollten, warst du wieder nüchtern... Aber das ist nicht der Grund, warum ich hier bin. Frankie und ich ziehen vielleicht in die Nähe von New York - Frankie hat da ein Haus von ihren Großeltern geerbt, das wir uns am Wochenende mal ansehen wollen."

"Und was machen Sie dann hier in Boston?", meldete sich Maura zu Wort.

"Frankie muss einen kranken Arbeitskollegen vertreten, sie fliegt dann am Freitag direkt nach New York. Ich hatte ganz viele Überstunden angesammelt-" ("Genau wie ich", murmelte Jane)- "also hab ich beschlossen, mir die ganze Woche freizunehmen und einen Zwischenstopp in Boston einzulegen."

"Verstehe. Aber... falls ihr dann wirklich nach New York zieht, denk nicht mal dran, ein Yankees-Fan zu werden. Sonst müsste ich dir nämlich leider die Freundschaft kündigen."

"Keine Sorge, Frankie und ich interessieren uns beide nicht so für Sport... es sei denn, der 'Sport' findet auf einer Matratze statt, oder auf der Couch, dem Küchentisch, dem-"

Jane hielt sich die Ohren zu. "Das will ich alles gar nicht wissen!"

Chris kicherte. "Manche Dinge ändern sich wirklich nie - du wirst immer noch rot, wenn man in deiner Gegenwart auch nur das Wort Sex ausspricht."

"Ich bin nicht rot geworden!" _Okay, vielleicht ein bisschen... weil ich mir vorgestellt habe, wie Maura und ich im Bett oder auf dieser unbequemen orangen Couch in ihrem Büro 'Sport treiben'..._

"Doch, und wie." Ein Handy klingelte; Chris griff nach ihrer Handtasche und stand auf. "Das ist meine Mutter. Ähm, es war schön, euch zu sehen, aber da muss ich wirklich rangehen."

"Kein Problem, wir müssen sowieso zurück an die Arbeit. Ruf mich an, wenn du mit in den Robber kommen willst oder so."

"Mach ich." Chris nahm den Anruf an, während Maura und Jane das Café verließen.

* * *

"Ich glaube, die beiden werden nach New York ziehen", stellte Maura auf dem Weg zum Aufzug fest.

"Ach, und wie kommst du darauf, Doktor Oberschlau?"

"Sie wollen heiraten. Das können sie in Florida nicht."

Jane runzelte die Stirn. "Wieso weißt du so genau, in welchen Staaten Lesben heiraten dürfen und in welchen nicht? Und wieso interessiert dich das überhaupt, du bist doch hetero?"

"Ich lese Zeitung, und es interessiert mich, weil... ich mich eben für viele Sachen interessiere." _Das ist zumindest ein Grund, also werde ich keinen Nesselausschlag bekommen._

Einer der Aufzüge gab ein "Ping" von sich, als er im Erdgeschoss ankam. Maura betrat die Kabine und drückte auf den Knopf für den Keller. "Ich ruf dich an, wenn ich was Neues finde."

"Okay." Jane wartete gefühlte 10 Minuten auf den zweiten Aufzug (eigentlich waren es nur zwei Minuten, aber sie war nun mal sehr ungeduldig) und nahm schließlich die Treppe. _Frühsport. Haha._

* * *

**A/N:**

1. Im nächsten Kapitel geht es dann wieder um den Fall.

2. Ihr dürft gerne ein Review zu dieser Geschichte schreiben, ich beiße nicht ;-)


	11. Kapitel 10

**Eye of the Tiger DE**

**Kapitel 10**

**Rating: **T

**A/N: **Nur damit ihr Bescheid wisst, in dieser Geschichte wird es kein 'Jasey'-Baby geben. Ja, ich habe das Finale der 4. Staffel gesehen, und ja, ich weiß, dass Jane in Tess Gerritsens Büchern diesen FBI-Agenten Gabriel Dean heiratet und mit ihm eine Tochter bekommt und dass Angie Harmon sogar drei Kinder hat, aber die Vorstellung von Jane Rizzoli mit einem dicken Babybauch macht für mich einfach keinen Sinn. (Außerdem kann ich Col. Beard Force/Casey nicht leiden). Wenn euch das nicht gefällt, lest ihr diese Geschichte am besten nicht weiter.

* * *

Büro der Mordkommission, ca. 30 Minuten später

Vince Korsak kam gerade rechtzeitig vom Klo zurück, um zu sehen, wie seine Kollegin das Gesicht verzog - _vor Schmerzen? _"Alles okay da drüben, Rizzoli?"

"Mir geht's gut."

"Uh-huh..." Übersetzung: _Das glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht._

"Doch, wirklich." Jane biss die Zähne zusammen. "Okay, bis auf meine Bauchkrämpfe."

"Vielleicht hättest du deinen zweiten Donut mir überlassen sollen", schlug Korsak vor. "Ich kann vier oder fünf von den Dingern essen, ohne dass sich mein Magen beschwert."

"Sehr witzig, Vince. Es ist nicht mein Magen, der wehtut."

"Was denn dann?... Oh!"

"Genau, oh."Jane stand auf. " Ich geh Maura besuchen."

"Okay, bis gleich..." _Ich war dreimal verheiratet, aber die weibliche Logik verstehe ich immer noch nicht._

* * *

Jane machte einen Umweg über die Toilette, fand ihren Verdacht bestätigt und nahm den Aufzug in die Autopsie, wo sie auf eine nervöse Senior Criminalist Susie Chang traf. "Ähm, hi Detective. Doktor Isles ist in ihrem Büro."

"Okay, danke Susie." _Warum hat die Frau solche Angst vor mir, ich bin doch ganz nett... meistens..._

Maura sah von ihrem Computerbildschirm auf, als ihre Freundin das Büro betrat. "Jane, ich bin erst seit einer halben Stunde aus der Mittagspause zurück, ich habe noch nichts Neues gefunden."

"Deswegen bin ich auch nicht hier. Es geht um was Privates."

Dr Isles schob ihren Laptop zur Seite. "Ich höre."

"Ähm, hast du vielleicht einen-" Jane senkte die Stimme- "Tampon für mich? Ich vergesse immer, die Dinger zu kaufen, und wenn ich sie dann brauche..."

"Sicher, aber-" Mauras Hand hielt über ihrer Handtasche inne. "Ich dachte, du wärst...?"

"Dachte ich auch, aber dann hat's mich doch erwischt. Zwei Wochen zu spät, das hatte ich noch nie, aber ich bin nicht schwanger."

"Ähm... freut mich für dich?"

"Sollte es auch. Ich meine, was hätte ich mit einem Baby anfangen sollen?"

"Das Gleiche wie andere Frauen auch. Ich habe gesehen, wie du mit TJ umgehst, und ich bin mir sicher, dass du eine sehr gute Mutter wärst."

Jane schnaubte. "Ja klar."

"Doch, wirklich."

"Okay, vielleicht wäre ich 'ne tolle Mutter, aber dazu müsste ich erstmal die Schwangerschaft überleben. Du kennst mich, ich würde durchdrehen, wenn ich nur noch am Schreibtisch sitzen und Papierkram erledigen dürfte - und früher oder später würde mich Cavanaugh zwingen, genau das zu tun. Außerdem habe ich zu viel Arbeit in meine Bauchmuskeln gesteckt, um sie mir von einem dicken Babybauch kaputtmachen zu lassen."

"Also, wenn das im Fall einer Schwangerschaft deine einzigen Probleme wären..."

"Oh nein, das größte Problem wäre meine Mutter."

"So begeistert, wie Angela auf TJ aufpasst, würde sie sich über ein zweites Enkelkind bestimmt sehr freuen - vor allem, wenn sie von Anfang an wüsste, das es wirklich ihr Enkelkind ist und nicht ihr Stiefsohn."

"Urgh, erinner mich nicht daran..." TJ's Mutter Lydia hatte sowohl mit Frank Rizzoli Senior als auch mit seinem Sohn Tommy geschlafen, und erst ein Vaterschaftstest hatte bestätigt, dass TJ tatsächlich Tommys Sohn und damit Angelas Enkel war. "Äh... Tampon...?" Jane verzog das Gesicht, als sich ihre Bauchkrämpfe wieder meldeten.

"Ach ja." Maura griff in ihre Handtasche. "Du kannst die Toilette neben dem Kriminallabor benutzen."

"Danke."

* * *

Fünf Minuten später war Jane zurück im Büro ihrer Freundin und sah schon etwas fröhlicher aus. "Versuch das jetzt bitte nicht psychologisch zu analysieren, aber manchmal ist es echt scheiße, eine Frau zu sein."

"Jane!"

"Was? Stimmt doch! Ich finde es wirklich unfair, dass sich Männer nicht mit so was rumschlagen müssen."

Janes Nachhilfestunde in Biologie musste leider ausfallen, weil in diesem Moment Mauras Handy klingelte. "Dr Isles?... Okay, Jane und ich sind gleich da." Sie legte auf. "Das war Korsak, er und Frankie haben nochmal die Umgebung des Tatorts untersucht und in einem Müllcontainer ein paar Häuserblocks entfernt ein Messer gefunden."

"Ein Messer wie das, mit dem unser Opfer verletzt wurde?"

"Das werden wir dann sehen." Maura griff sich ihrem Autoschlüssel vom Tisch, und Jane stöhnte: "Maur, wenn du fährst, kommen wir nie am Tatort an."

"Ich brauche für dieselbe Strecke vielleicht ein paar Minuten länger als du, aber dafür ist mein Auto umweltfreundlicher und ich fahre sicherer."

"Ja, wenn 'sicherer' soviel wie 'dreimal langsamer' bedeutet." Jane drückte auf den Knopf für den Aufzug.

"Ich halte mich an die Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung, das sollte einer Polizistin wie dir doch eigentlich gefallen", konterte Maura und betrat die Fahrstuhlkabine. "Kommst du?"

"Äh..." _Reiß dich zusammen, Rizzoli! Sie wollte nur wissen, ob du irgendwann auch in den Aufzug steigst, die Frage hattte nichts mit Sex zu tun... hoffe ich... _"Ja, sicher."

* * *

Büro der Mordkommission, nachmittags

_Klick-klack-klick-klack. _"Jane? Seargeant Korsak?"

Letzterer sah von seinem Schreibtisch auf. "Hey Doc. Sie sehen aus, als hätten Sie was gefunden."

"Allerdings. Das Messer aus dem Müllcontainer passt zu Christian Schulzes Stichwunden. Und das ist noch nicht alles: Ich habe auch noch Fingerabdrücke am Griff gefunden, sowohl von Christians Stiefgroßmutter als auch von einem gewissen Jason Builder."

"Wo hast du denn Jessica Baxters Fingerabdrücke her, die Frau ist doch auf Hawaii?"

"Von ihrem Führerschein."

"Ach ja, stimmt." Frankie sah aus, als hätte er sich für seine dumme Frage am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt. "Ähm, damit ist sie doch eine Verdächtige in eurem Fall, oder?"

"Richtig, anderer Rizzoli. Jetzt können wir sie zwingen, früher nach Boston zurückzukommen... nachdem wir ungefähr 50 verschiedene Formulare ausgefüllt haben."

Jane verdrehte die Augen. "Ich weiß. Fangen wir gleich damit an, dann können wir vielleicht Feierabend machen, bevor es dunkel wird."

"Wieso, hast du ein heißes Date?"

"Jep, mit meiner Couch und einer Flasche Bier." Jane beugte sich über ihre Computertastatur und wollte anfangen zu tippen, sah aber noch einmal hoch: "Maur, wenn du in der Autopsie gerade nichts zu tun hast, kannst du uns gerne Gesellschaft leisten. Ist aber nicht besonders spannend, nur zwei Cops, die vor ihren Computern sitzen und irgendwelche Formulare ausfüllen." Sie musste nicht aussprechen, was alle im Raum wussten: _Wir könnten jetzt gerade wirklich jemanden brauchen, der schnell tippen kann - so wie Frost, aber der kommt leider erst am Wochenende aus dem Urlaub zurück._

"Ich bleibe", verkündete Maura. "Irgendjemand muss euch doch euren Kaffee bringen, wenn Frankie gleich wieder zur Drogeneinheit muss."

"Woher weißt du...?"

Es klopfte an der Tür, und Rafael Martinez steckte den Kopf in den Raum. "Wieso bin ich nicht überrascht, dass Sie hier sind, anderer Rizzoli? Kommen Sie, wir haben einen Fall."

Frankie erhob sich langsam von seinem (eigentlich Barry Frosts) Stuhl. "Noch ein altes Ehepaar, das eine Tüte Mehl im Garten gefunden und gedacht hat, es wäre Kokain?"

"Besser. Ein Lagerhaus am Hafen mit einer riesigen Cannabis-Plantage drin."

"Woah. Ähm, bis morgen." Frankie folgte seinem Chef aus dem Raum.

"Seht mich nicht so an - ich habe Lieutenant Martinez auf der Treppe getroffen, und da er Frankie gestern schon einmal von der Mordkommission weggeholt hat, bestand durchaus eine Chance, dass er es wieder tun würde."

Jane grinste. "Anders gesagt, du hast geraten."

"Habe ich nicht!"

Es kam keine Antwort, da beide Detectives eifrig zu tippen begonnen hatten. Maura ließ sich dem Rand von Janes Schreibtisch nieder und machte sich auf ein paar langweilige Stunden gefasst... _Das heißt, vielleicht wird es gar nicht so langweilig. Falls einer ihrer Computer zwischendurch nur noch ganz langsam läuft oder sogar abstürzt, könnte ich ein paar neue Schimpfwörter lernen. Ich habe nicht vor, diese Wörter dann selbst zu verwenden, aber man weiß ja nie..._

* * *

**A/N**

1. Ich weiß nicht, ob man wirklich seine Fingerabdrücke abnehmen lassen muss, wenn man in Boston einen Führerschein beantragt - ich habe ein bisschen recherchiert, aber nur rausgefunden, dass 'manche' US-Bundesstaaten Führerscheine mit Fingerabdrücken ausstellen. Es stand leider nirgendwo, ob Massachusetts zu diesen Staaten gehört, aber ich habe einfach mal angenommen, dass es so ist.

2. Es wird wahrscheinlich noch ein oder zwei Kapitel zu dieser Geschichte geben. Bis nächste Woche :)


	12. Kapitel 11

**Eye of the Tiger DE**

**Kapitel 11**

**Rating: **T

**A/N  
**- Alles, was zwischen ** steht, ist entweder eine SMS oder ein klingelndes Telefon.  
- Das mit dem Löschschaum ist an meiner Schule wirklich passiert: Irgendjemand ist nachts in die Turnhalle eingebrochen, hat da drin einen (oder mehrere) Schaum-Feuerlöscher ausgeleert und uns so einige Sportstunden erspart ;)  
- Das Lied am Anfang dieses Kapitels könnt ihr euch bei Youtube anhören: watch?v=VuMwpfqHyZ0

* * *

(Sehr früh) am nächsten Morgen

*Oh, what is the malted liquor,  
What gets you drunken quicker,  
What comes in bottles or in cans?  
BEER!*

* * *

Jane knurrte und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Ihr Handy klingelte unbeeindruckt weiter.

* * *

*Can't get enough of it,  
How we really love it,  
Makes me think I'm a man  
BEER!  
I could kiss and hug it,  
But I'd rather chuck it,  
Fill my belly up to here  
I could not refuse a  
BEER!  
I could really use a  
Beer beer beer beer...*

* * *

Detective Rizzoli grummelte ein paar Worte, die sie in Anwesenheit ihrer Mutter (oder von Maura) nicht sagen durfte und versuchte dabei, ihr Handy vom Nachttisch zu angeln. Irgendwann hatte sie Erfolg. "Rizzoli."

"Dir auch einen guten Morgen, Schwesterchen", sagte Frankie Rizzolis Stimme. "Hör mal, ich hab hier ein Problem..."

"Oh ja, das hast du."

"Janie, es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich morgens um sechs aus dem Bett werfe, aber ich brauche 'ne Mitfahrgelegenheit zur Arbeit. Über meinem Auto hat irgendwer einen Feuerlöscher ausgekippt."

"Hör auf mit den Witzen, Frankie, es ist echt noch zu früh am Morgen."

"Ich wünschte, es wäre ein Witz, aber es ist keiner. Warte mal kurz, ich schicke dir ein Foto..."

* * *

Eine kurze Dusche, eine Tasse Kaffee und eine Autofahrt später stand Jane vor dem Auto ihres Bruders... jedenfalls nahm sie an, dass es sich um Frankies Auto handelte. Unter der Schicht aus weißem, leicht klebrigen Löschschaum war das nicht so leicht zu erkennen. "Irgendeine Idee, wer das gewesen sein könnte?"

Frankie zuckte die Achseln. "Wahrscheinlich ein paar besoffene Jugendliche... Äh, danke, dass du hergekommen bist."

"Kein Problem. Mein Auto steht um die Ecke."

Vor dem BPD

"Jane! Was machst du denn schon hier, du musst doch heute erst mittags auf der Arbeit sein?"

"Ich hab Frankie hergebracht, weil ein paar betrunkene Kids sein Auto mit Feuerlöschschaum besprüht haben."

"Wirklich? Das ist aber nett von dir."

"Brauchst gar nicht so überrascht zu klingen, Maur, ich bin immer nett." Jane knallte die Autotür zu.

"Die Verdächtigen, die dir im Verhörraum gegenüber sitzen, sind bestimmt anderer Meinung. Willst du dein Auto wirklich da stehen lassen, wo es wahrscheinlich wieder abgeschleppt wird?"

"Yep."

"Okay, aber sag nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt." Maura folgte ihrer Freundin die Stufen zur Eingangstür hoch.

Büro der Mordkommission

"Morgen Vince, weißt du irgendwas Neues?"

Korsak schluckte einen Bissen von seinem Donut hinunter. "Die Cops auf Hawaii haben Jessica Baxter ins erste Flugzeug nach Boston gesetzt, sie kommt heute Abend hier an."

"Gut."

"Dafür haben wir unseren zweiten Zeugen verloren - erinnerst du dich noch an den Glatzkopf mit dem Regenschirm, den wir am Tatort gesehen haben?"

"Äh... ja."

"Das war der Leiter von Bärbels Reisegruppe. Er hat gestern Abend beim BPD angerufen, gesagt, dass er nichts über unser Opfer weiß und dass die Gruppe heute weiter nach New York fliegt."

"Wie bitte?! Darf der das überhaupt?"

Korsak seufzte. "Leider ja. Solange er nicht als Zeuge vor Gericht steht, muss er den Cops nicht die Wahrheit sagen."

"Verdammt."

* * *

Für ein paar Minuten herrschte Stille, bis auf das Rascheln von Korsaks Zeitung. "Einer der Hausmeister von Fenway Park geht in Rente... Mann, die schreiben auch jeden Mist in die Zeitung, nur damit die Seiten irgendwie voll werden..."

"Hmm... Warte mal." Jane setzte sich gerader hin. "Ryan Baxter kam aus Boston, richtig?"

"Ja. Und?"

"Das heißt, er war vermutlich ein Red Sox-Fan und hat sich vielleicht auch mal ein Spiel live im Stadion angesehen."

"Und du meinst, dieser Hausmeister erinnert sich ausgerechnet an einen Soldaten, der vielleicht ein- oder zweimal im Fenway Park war und seit fast zwanzig Jahren tot ist?"

"Einen Versuch ist es wert. Wir besorgen uns Ryan Baxters Akte aus dem Archiv, fahren nach Fenway und zeigen diesem Hausmeister Ryans Foto."

"Jane..." Korsak faltete seine Zeitung zusammen und sah seine Kollegin an. "Wir beide wissen, dass dein Bauchgefühl sich nur ganz selten irrt, aber in diesem Fall ist mir das zu unsicher. Nicht alle Bostoner sind auch Red Sox-Fans, und es wäre wirklich Zufall, wenn dieser Hausmeister sich an Ryan Baxter erinnert."

Detective Rizzoli lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und blickte zur Decke. "Ich weiß, ich will einfach nur irgendwas zu tun haben, bis wir Jessica Baxter befragen können."

"Was hast du gesagt?", brüllte Korsak gegen das plötzlich einsetzende Heulen einer Sirene an. "Und was ist das für ein Krach?"

"Feueralarm!", schrie Jane zurück und stand auf. "Komm, wir müssen aus dem Gebäude raus!"

* * *

**A/N: **Cliffhanger, tut mir Leid. Aber das nächste Kapitel ist schon halb geschrieben, ihr werdet also keine ganze Woche darauf warten müssen :)


	13. Kapitel 12

**Eye of the Tiger DE**

**Kapitel 12**

**Rating: **T

**Warnung: **Vorsicht, langes Kapitel :)

* * *

"Die gute Nachricht: Der Feueralarm war nur ein Probelauf. Die schlechte: Wir müssen immer noch ungefähr acht Stunden warten, bis unsere Verdächtige hier ist", fasste Jane die derzeitige Situation zusammen und setzte sich wieder an ihren Schreibtisch. "Irgendwelche Ideen, was wir bis dahin machen können?"

"Ich hätte eine Idee, aber die wird dir nicht gefallen."

"Egal, sag's mir trotzdem."

Korsak trank den letzten Schluck Kaffee aus seinem Becher und warf den Pappbehälter in den Papierkorb. "Wir könnten schon mal mit dem Papierkram für diesen Fall anfangen."

"Lass mich nachdenken... Nein. Ich geh Maura in der Autopsie besuchen."

"Aber du hast doch gerade erst vor zwei Stunden mit ihr geredet... Ist ja auch egal." Korsak nahm einen Bissen von seinem Donut und machte es sich bequem (so bequem, wie man es sich auf einem Bürostuhl eben machen konnte), um sich ein paar Katzenvideos anzusehen.

* * *

Währenddessen nahm Jane den Fahrstuhl Richtung Autopsie und dachte dabei über die Worte ihres Kollegen nach: _Es ist wirklich noch keine zwei Stunden her, dass ich Maura gesehen habe. Aber ich bin nun mal gern mit ihr zusammen, und ich glaube - ich hoffe -, ihr geht's genauso. An dem Spruch mit den Gegensätzen, die sich anziehen, ist wohl doch irgendwas dran..._

*Oh, what is the malted liquor,  
What gets you drunken quicker,  
What comes in bottles or in cans...*

_Arrggh! _"Rizzoli. Wo hast du eigentlich diesen Klingelton her?"

"Aus dem Internet. Gefällt er dir nicht?"

"Nein", erklärte Jane trocken. "Wieso hast du mich angerufen?"

"Ihr habt einen Fall. Jemand ist von einem Hotelbalkon im zehnten Stock gesprungen."

"Gesprungen... oder geschubst worden. Hast du 'ne Adresse?... Okay, danke Frankie. Ich sag Maura Bescheid, wir sind gleich da." Jane legte auf und machte sich auf den Weg zum Büro ihrer Freundin. "Maur?"

"Hier", ertönte eine Stimme von hinter dem Raumteiler. Jane ging um die Papierwand herum und stoppte verwirrt: "Was machst du denn da?"

"Ich hänge kopfüber in meinem Schwerkraft-Inverter", stellte Dr Isles das Offensichtliche fest. "Das ist sehr gesund gegen-"

"Das darfst du mir gerne ein anderes Mal erzählen. Jetzt gerade haben wir einen neuen Fall."

Maura schmollte ein bisschen, brachte sich aber wieder in eine aufrechte Position. "Was ist passiert?"

"Jemand ist von einem Hotelbalkon gesprungen - oder geschubst worden. Mehr weiß ich auch noch nicht."

* * *

Die Ermittlungen im neuen Fall sowie eine Fahrt ins Krankenhaus (Tommy Rizzoli hatte es geschafft, die Treppe herunterzufallen und sich die Nase und ein Handgelenk zu brechen) trugen dazu bei, dass der Tag überraschend schnell verging, und so war es schon bald Zeit für Jessica Baxters Verhör. Sie stellte sich als etwas heraus, dass Korsak als 'stures altes Maultier' bezeichnete; es dauerte fast fünf Stunden, bis die Detectives ein Geständnis von ihr hatten. Jessica gab zu, ihren Stiefenkel mit einem Tortenmesser verletzt zu haben und, als ihn das nicht umgebracht hatte, ihren Nachbarn Jason Buider erpresst zu haben, damit der Christian tötete.

"Gut gemacht, Rizzoli", lobte Cavanaugh, während die beiden zusahen, wie ein paar uniformierte Cops Jessica Baxter abführten.

"Danke, Sir."

"Normalerweise würde ich Ihnen und Vince jetzt einen Tag freigeben, aber wir haben gerade einen neuen Fall bekommen, deshalb geht das leider nicht."

"Kein Problem, Sir. Bis morgen."

* * *

Am nächsten Tag deklarierte Maura den neuen Fall als Suizid, was dazu führte, dass Jane und Korsak ausnahmweise mal pünktlich Feierabend machen konnten. "Dirty Robber?", schlug Vince vor.

"Auf jeden Fall. Rufst du Frankie an, ob er auch kommen will? Ich frage Maura und Chris."

"Mach ich. Bis gleich."

Dirty Robber

"So, jetzt erzählt mir doch mal von eurem Fall", forderte Chris und zog sich einen Stuhl heran. "Euer Opfer wurde von seiner Großmutter umgebracht?"

"Stiefgroßmutter", verbesserte Jane. "Und nein, es war der bodybuildende Nachbar dieser Großmutter, der Christian getötet hat. Jessica hat gedroht, die Cops zu rufen und ihnen zu sagen, dass der gute Jason Drogen an College-Kids verkauft."

"Wie ist Christian seiner Stief-Oma überhaupt begegnet?"

"Eigentlich war er in Boston, um seinen amerikanischen Großvater zu finden: Private Ryan Baxter. Der ist zwar schon 1985 an Lungenkrebs gestorben, aber das wusste Christian nicht."

"Also Christian kommt nach Boston... Und steht dann plötzlich zufällig vor der Haustür von Jessica Baxter?" Chris' Stimme war anzuhören, dass sie diesen Teil nicht so recht glaubte.

"Hat ihren Namen wahrscheinlich im Telefonbuch gefunden", schaltete sich Korsak ins Gespräch ein. "Er wusste, wie sein Großvater hieß, und hat dann eben nach anderen Leuten mit dem gleichen Nachnamen gesucht... jedenfalls würde ich das so machen."

"Ja, aber du hättest nicht einfach bei jemandem geklingelt, nur weil er gleich heißt wie dein Opa, und gesagt 'Hi, ich bin dein Stiefenkel aus Deutschland, darf ich reinkommen?'."

"Laut Jessica Baxter hat Christian nicht sofort gesagt, wer er ist - deswegen hat sie ihn ja überhaupt erst reingelassen und ihm einen Kaffee angeboten. Sie unterhalten sich, Christian sagt so was wie, 'Ach übrigens, ich bin dein Stiefenkel', und Jessica versucht ihn zu erstechen - so schnell, dass er gar nicht reagieren kann, deshalb hatte die Leiche auch keine Abwehrverletzungen."

"Ich wette, er war überrascht, dass eine alte Dame wie Jessica Baxter sich so schnell bewegen kann", bemerkte Chris halb zu sich selbst.

"Wahrscheinlich", stimmte Korsak zu. "Christian ist aber noch nicht tot, also zwingt Jessica ihren Nachbarn, ihm einen Faustschlag aufs linke Schlüsselbein zu verpassen. Als ehemalige Krankenschwester weiß sie, dass so ein Schlag leicht tödlich enden kann - und genau das tut er in diesem Fall. Später an diesem Abend, als er seine Nachbarin zum Flughafen gebracht hat, schleppt Jason Builder die Leiche nach draußen und legt sie auf den Bürgersteig, wo Bärbel sie am nächsten Morgen findet."

"Okay, jetzt weiß ich, _was_ passiert ist. Aber _wieso_ hat Jessica versucht, ihren Stiefenkel zu töten?"

"Das ist eine längere Geschichte..."

Chris hielt eine Hand hoch. "Hat einer was zu schreiben dabei? Sonst habe den Anfang der 'längeren Geschichte' schon wieder vergessen, wenn ihr am Ende angekommen seid."

"Ach, eigentlich ist es ganz einfach." Maura kramte einen Stift aus ihrer Handtasche und griff nach einer Papierserviette. "Private Ryan Baxter, US Army, 1960 nach Bremen in Deutschland versetzt. Dort traf er 1963 die 16-jährige Katharina Schulze, die die Sommerferien bei ihrer Tante verbrachte. Katharina wurde schwanger von Ryan, und im Frühling 1964 kam ihre Tochter Elisa zur Welt."

"Okay, bis jetzt komme ich noch mit."

"Gut." Maura erzählte weiter und zeichnete gleichzeitig den Familenstammbaum auf ihre Serviette. "Ryan wurde ein paar Monate nach der Geburt seiner Tochter zurück in die Staaten versetzt, wo er 1966 Jessica Smith heiratete. Die beiden - besonders Jessica - wollten unbedingt Kinder haben, aber irgendwie hat es nicht funktioniert."

"Wusste Jessica, das ihr Mann eine Tochter mit einer anderen Frau hatte?"

"Zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht. Sie hat es erst erfahren, als ein paar Jahrzehnte später plötzlich ihr Stiefenkel Christian vor ihrer Tür stand - der Sohn von Jessica Baxters Stieftochter Elisa Schulze und eines unbekannten Vaters, geboren 1990 in Bremen. Als Christian zehn Jahre alt war, zog er mit seiner Mutter nach Hengasch..."

"... wo er dann in meine Klasse kam, obwohl er zwei Jahre jünger war als ich", beendete Bärbel den Satz. "Als wir in Geschichte über den 2. Weltkrieg geredet haben, hat er angefangen, sich für die amerikanische Kultur zu interessieren, und eines Tages kam er mit einem Tiger-Tattoo ins Klassenzimmer. Das war ein ziemlicher Skandal - immerhin war Christian erst 14 oder 15, und Hengasch ist ein sehr kleines und sehr konservatives Dorf."

"Hat er euch gesagt, warum er sich das Tattoo hat stechen lassen?"

"Er meinte, es hätte was mit seinem neuen Lieblingsfilm zu tun."

"Rocky, Teil 3", fügte Korsak hinzu. "Eye of the Tiger."

Chris nickte und begann zu erzählen, was sie selbst über den Fall wusste. "Ein paar Jahre später ist Elisa Schulze nach Florida ausgewandert. Als sie das erste Mal eine Nacht in unserer Ausnüchterungszelle verbracht hat, haben wir sie gefragt, ob sie irgendwelche nahen Verwandten hat. Sie meinte, sie hätte einen Sohn, den sie seitdem allerdings nie wieder erwähnt hat. Vielleicht hatten die beiden keinen Kontakt miteinander?"

"Vielleicht. Christian war gerade mit der Schule fertig, als seine Mutter Deutschland verlassen hat, und er war ziemlich wütend auf sie", erinnerte sich Bärbel. Frankie hatte noch eine andere Idee: "Oder er hatte einfach kein Geld, um auch noch nach Florida zu fliegen. Flüge über den Atlantik können ganz schön teuer sein."

"Ach, und woher weißt du das, kleiner Bruder?"

"Äh... Google?" _Ich will irgendwann mal Bärbel in Hengasch zu besuchen, aber das werde ich Janie nicht sagen, weil ich echt keine Lust auf den ganzen 'Frankie hat 'ne Freundin!'-Quatsch habe. Aber jetzt brauche ich ein neues Gesprächsthema, und zwar schnell. _"Also... was glaubt ihr, wer Fußballweltmeister wird?"

Bärbel zuckte die Achseln. "Ich werde natürlich Deutschland anfeuern, aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir wirklich den Pokal gewinnen werden." Sie grinste, als ihr ein Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss: "Vielleicht würde ich euch auch ein bisschen anfeuern, aber ihr spielt gegen Deutschland, und außerdem habt ihr uns den Trainer geklaut."

"Echt? Tut uns Leid." Jane nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Bier. "Wir werden - natürlich - die USA anfeuern, aber auch Italien und vielleicht noch Frankreich."

"Nur weil ich auf einem Internat in Frankreich war, muss ich die Fußballnationalmannschaft dieses Landes noch lange nicht mögen", widersprach Maura. "Und warum sollte ich Italien anfeuern?"

Jane zog eine Augenbraue hoch: "Weil ich dich aus meiner Wohnung werfen werde, wenn du's nicht tust?"

"Dann ist es ja gut, dass du die meisten Spiele wahrscheinlich bei mir ansehen wirst, weil ich einen größeren Fernseher habe", konterte Maura. "Und aus meinem eigenen Wohnzimmer kannst du mich ja wohl schlecht rauswerfen."

Korsak grinste. "Da hat sie allerdings recht, Rizzoli. Weiß einer, wo Frosts Vorfahren herkommen, damit wir dieses Team auch noch anfeuern können?"

"Keine Ahnung", musste Jane zugegeben. "Hab ihn nie danach gefragt... vielleicht sollten wir einfach alle afrikanischen Teams im Wettbewerb anfeuern und hoffen, dass eins davon das Land von Frosts Ur-Ur-Ur-Großeltern ist?"

"Oder wir fragen Barry einfach selbst, wenn er aus dem Urlaub zurück ist", schlug Maura vor. "Wann ist das eigentlich?"

"Sonntag nachmittag." Frankie rülpste, und seine Schwester boxte ihm in die Rippen. "Tut mir Leid. Die nächste Runde geht auf mich."

* * *

**A/N: **Wer möchte, kann hier aufhören zu lesen. Alle anderen dürfen auch noch den Epilog lesen, das eigentliche Ende dieser Geschichte... und gleichzeitig der Anfang einer Fortsetzung? Wer weiß... ;)


	14. Epilog

**Eye of the Tiger DE**

**Epilog**

**Rating: **T

* * *

Janes Wohnung, am nächsten Morgen

_Oh, gut, ich bin angezogen, _war Janes erster Gedanke, als sie aufwachte. _Und Maura auch. Das heißt, mein Traum war wirklich nur ein Traum. _Einen Moment später, _Es sollte mich wahrscheinlich stören, dass ich von meiner besten Freundin träume und das wir in diesem Traum beide nackt waren, aber das tut es nicht. Irgendwie fand ich das ganz schön..._

Maura wurde von einem markerschütternden Schrei geweckt und setzte sich so schnell im Bett auf, dass ihr schwindlig wurde. "Jane? Alles in Ordnung?"

"Ja ja, mir geht's gut", kam die Antwort aus dem Gästebad. "Ich war einfach nicht drauf vorbereitet, dass das Wasser in deiner Dusche so kalt sein kann."

Dr Isles grinste ein bisschen, stand auf, ging ins Bad, zog sich an und bereitete anschließend das Frühstück vor. Bei Rührei mit Schinken (Jane), biologisch angebautem Müsli (Maura) und Kaffee (beide) sahen sie sich die Nachrichten im Fernsehen an. Das Programm war ziemlich langweilig... bis eine Schlagzeile Jane Aufmerksamkeit erregte: _Schwerer Autounfall in NYC - NYPD: 5 Tote, mehrere Verletzte. _"Maur..."

Maura legte ihrer Freundin eine Hand auf den Unterarm. "Ich weiß, Frost ist zur Zeit in New York. Aber wie groß ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er an diesem Unfall beteiligt war?"

"Ich weiß, aber ich hab einfach das Gefühlt, dass es ihm nicht gut geht. Und mein Bauchgefühl irrt sich nur selten..."

ENDE

* * *

**A/N: **Kein Happy End, tut mir Leid - ich hoffe, euch hat die Geschichte trotzdem gefallen. Danke an alle, die sie gelesen, auf 'Favorite Story' oder 'Story Alert' geklickt und/oder ein Review hinterlassen haben. Passt auf euch auf und viel Spaß beim Fußball gucken,

MM-UP


End file.
